L'Aria des Parias
by moderato cantabile
Summary: Isolée par ces pairs et terrifiée par une ombre, une jeune ingénue trouva du réconfort dans la douceur fatale d'une voix. Voulant goûter de nouveau ce ravissement, elle s'engouffra dans les secrets qui hantent l'Opéra et de son maître chanteur le Fantôme.
1. Une vision chimérique

Au cœur des catacombes de Paris se terrait une tanière grotesque dans un halo de noirceur. Des pans de pierres gargantuesques ressortaient des murs révélant l'antre de la cavité dont les fissures étaient envahies par des moisissures dégoulinantes et d'infâmes cloportes abondants. Ce palais baroque, tapis dans la poussière, était rempli d'opulence. Aucun être vivant ne s'aventurait vers cette demeure souterraine pour tenter d'y percer les mystères et les richesses. Affronter les enfers de la ville, nul n'était assez bornés pour braver ces ténèbres sans fin.

Sous l'égide d'Orphée se murait une ombre. La solitude silencieuse des dessous du théâtre était perturbée par cette maison aménagée même l'édifice où les pans de murs se confondaient avec la roche. Une agitation redondante surgissait en cadence, telles des touches que l'on frappait pour y faire rugir la mélodie. Des bruits inquiétants caressant l'onde du lac. Un chant calme, doux, envoûtant et violent berçait ce nouveau monde. Le maître de ces lieux régnait en seul souverain sur ce royaume de la nuit.

Emporté par la fureur de son œuvre, la volupté des notes volaient sur les vagues limbes des profondeurs. Des mains squelettiques ravissaient l'organe fébrilement. Elles en devenaient moites après plusieurs heures de passions effrénées. Son corps se mouvait comme secouée par des convulsions. Cette danse arabesque oscillant entre l'ivresse et les frissons s'éternisait, il écrivait malgré lui une cantate désespéré de sa destinée. Les émotions du passé le submergèrent suspendant tous ces gestes. L'ode devint muette et l'élan disparu.

L'inspiration avait cessé aussi vite qu'elle s'était emparée de lui. Il délaissa pour le reste de cette journée son labeur jubilatoire. Il émit un souffle léger, qu'on aurait pu apparenter à un soupir si l'air qu'il expirait n'était pas entravé par un fin tissu de toile noire. Il se leva lestement, ajusta finement ses boutons de manchettes, releva soigneusement son col et empoigna fermement son chapeau de feutre. Il lui restait, après tout, du travail dans son théâtre. Sans doute irait-il voir la nouvelle programmation avec les gestionnaires. Oui, c'était bien assez pour une journée de plus sur cette terre.

Enveloppé dans son manteau de velours, il s'embarqua sur la barrière ondoyante qui séparait sa maison du monde. L'humidité ambiante s'incrustait dans ses os, il semblait entendre ses articulations craquées sous l'effort des rames et tenta de contrôler la douleur aiguë qui brulait son être éthéré, comme à chaque fois qu'il eu l'audace de traverser ce terrible Léthé. Il eut un léger ricanement de satisfaction quand ces tremblements s'arrêtèrent. Il s'était habitué au tiraillement de ses intestins pour lutter contre la faim, il pouvait bien en faire de même pour le froid. Son rire s'éteignit en un râle roque qui prit sa place lorsqu'il réalisa que, sous peu, il se métamorphoserait réellement en une créature surnaturelle. Dénoué des instincts primaires, il ne savait plus s'il devait se nommer humain; même s'il ne fût jamais considéré comme tel.

\- Ainsi je te rejoindrai dans les méandres de la ville...ma chère Sirène. Confessa-t-il à l'eau opaque du lac.

* * *

Il traversa le dédale périlleux d'instruments venant d'une époque révolue, avant de pouvoir enfin atteindre la clarté des sinueuses lampes à gaz qui recourbaient en leur sein la lueur fortunée de tragédiens. Emprisonné entre les murs, il épiait le grouillement incessant des artistes, machinistes, ménagères et autres vermines qui souillaient par leur impudence cet autel sacré de la musique. Il ignora ce vacarme grandiloquent des couloirs pour aller voir la clé de voûte de cet établi, les répétitions.

Sur les herses supérieures, il dominait le plateau où se jouaient en spectacle les prétendus artistes. La troupe s'était affairée en attendant les prochaines directives. Les rats de ballets se pâmaient devant les chanteurs et les choristes gloussaient sur les derniers ragots. La diva prenait rarement part à ces échauffements. La coutume ne dérogea point, il ne vit ni n'entendit aucun glapissement de la Carlotta. L'ennui fermenta l'agitation et lorsque le maître de chant, Monsieur Gabriel, daigna venir, il ne put calmer la cohorte de pies. Les machinistes étant déjà redescendus comblés leur harassante tâche par la chaleur de l'alcool, l'homme caché s'approcha de la scène.

-Tu as entendu! Il paraît que ... souffla une première choriste.

-Non, j'y crois pas, comment peut-on...s'exclama une deuxième.

-Moi ça ne m'étonne pas, il suffit de la regarder pour...

-Et c'est vrai qu'elle...

-Sûrement...

Dans le mouvement tourbillonnant de messes-basses, passa la Sorelli, conquérante des maximes éhontés. Son corps majestueusement élancé faisait rougir de jalousie n'importe quelle femme. Son fin menton relevé et ses yeux de braises suffirent à faire taire ces quelques vipères. Elle s'avança dignement vers Maître Gabriel.

-Monsieur, je n'ai pas entendu le titre de la nouvelle pièce.

-Justement, soupira-t-il, les gestionnaires hésitent encore entre plusieurs comédies...en attendant je pensais...

-Mais c'est inadmissible! Râla le baryton Carolus Fonta, vous nous faire venir pour rien et puis quoi encore! J'ai une réputation à tenir, et certainement pas celle de rester à procrastiné pendant les saisons!

Tous acquiescèrent en écho et la salle devint une cacophonie de protestations. Certains accompagnèrent ces meuglements de gestes démesurés et le pauvre Gabriel appuya sa tête contre ses partitions en signe d'abandon.

La silhouette en retrait scruta la scène avec désapprobation. Pathétique! Sous couvert de cette effervescence, il relâcha son attention. Au sein de ce capharnaüm jaillit un cri déchirant de terreur, une clameur faisant frémir l'assemblée de désarroi. Cette longue plainte incisive d'épouvante semblait frôler la vocifération aliénante de par sa puissance et sa soudaineté qui transperçait l'affreuse gaieté hilare de la foule.

L'ombre se focalisa sur la jeune fille qui avait émis ce hurlement. Il fixa ses yeux limpides et se noya dans leur éclat cérulé. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu cette créature parmi ces abjectes insectes. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il prit conscience de sa grave erreur quand la foule commença à se retourner mécaniquement vers lui. Dissimulé dans le décor, il s'enfuit furtivement, traversant le sol sous le regard médusé de la jeune fille qui ne vit qu'une image vaporeuse disparaître tel un amas de fumée.

* * *

-Qu'est ce qui lui prend à celle-là ? Grogna la tête d'affiche Carolus.

Ce bel apollon, aux cheveux de cuivres et à l'allure androgyne emportait constamment l'adhésion de la troupe quand la Carlotta lui en laissait l'occasion. Il eut tout le plaisir aujourd'hui d'exercer son charme et son autorité naturelle.

\- C'est vrai ça, elle l'a coupée pendant son grand discours! Ajouta l'une de ses ferventes admiratrices.

La jeune fille désemparée retint ses larmes face aux moqueries alors qu'elle ne s'était pas encore remise de cette étrange apparition. Le flot commença à couler, envahissant ses pâles joues. Tentant de cacher sa honte, elle rabattit ses mains sur son visage. Un rat de ballet, la jeune petite Jammes, s'avança doucement vers elle.

-Qu'as tu vu Christine ?

Christine émit plusieurs sons entrecoupés par les soubresauts de ses sanglots.

-Ah, c'est donc Christine son nom! S'exclama l'une des choristes.

-Attends, tu ne le savais pas alors qu'elle fait partie de votre troupe. Rétorqua l'un des danseurs.

\- Et bien non, je l'avais à peine remarquée avant. Je croyais même qu'elle s'occupait de la couture. Je me demande comment elle a pu avoir ce poste.

-Oh tu sais, il n'y a pas milles façons d'avoir un poste lorsqu'on n'a pas de talent...

L'assemblé s'esclaffa de ces railleries dans un gras grouinement de basse cour. Christine avait séché ses pleurs et se contentait d'admirer le plancher, patientant que la risée se ternit. L'apollon écarta ses muses de son chemin dans une allée royale, pour aller se confronter à cette geignarde. Il lui prit brusquement le menton et lui releva indélicatement la tête comme s'il avait à faire à un bouffon.

-Bon tu vas nous dire ce que tu as vu pour te mettre à t'égosiller en pleine répétition, dit-il agacé

Christine formula quelques voyelles muettes, mais devant le regard menaçant de Carolus, elle déglutit pour trouver la force de continuer.

-Je...je ne sais pas...ce que j'ai vu. Ça avait la forme...d'un homme. Enfin...je suppose...je n'ai pu voir...que les contours de sa silhouette...le fond de la salle était bien...trop sombre...Bégaya-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Tu fais tout ce cirque parce que tu as entraperçu un homme sur les herses! Sans doute un machiniste. Ricana-t-il.

-Non, s'offensa Christine. Dans cette silhouette, j'ai vu deux lumières incandescentes qui me regardaient. On aurait dit des yeux...mais cela ne se peut...qui peut avoir des iris dorées qui brillent...ça ne ressemblait pas à un humain.

Un silence assourdissant s'installa gravement. On lui lançait des regards d'incompréhensions, de suspicions et de dédains. Quelques 'uns avaient les traits livides et les yeux fuyants comme s'ils avaient à faire au démon. Des murmures inaudibles soufflèrent de plus en plus scandant à l'unisson un seul nom.

-Le Fantôme de l'Opéra.

La petite Jammes souffla ce sceau maudit dans une cadence plus vive, prise par une panique pernicieuse qui assommait de peur la grande Sorelli mais qui exaspérait la petite Giry dont les yeux sombres fustigeaient toute cette assemblée. Christine se tourna vers ses alliés éphémères à la recherche d'explications. Carolus et la plupart niait son existence l'assimilant à une contine destinés à faire peur aux nouveaux. Les autres, affirmèrent avoir été témoin de phénomènes insolites. Alors que ce débat endiablé n'avait aucune issu, une main réconfortante effleura l'épaule de la jeune ingénue. Elle vit le chef machiniste Joseph Buquet lui adresser une grimace risible, les lèvres étirées de façon burlesque qui était censées formées un sourire.

\- Tu sais ma ptite, y a bien un fantôme ici. J'lai vu de nombreuses fois. Il apparait toujours dans les hauteurs de la scène pour les répétitions. Mais bon, s'il y avait qu'ça. Les patrons lui donnent un salaire et une loge pour les représentations. Dit-il calmement.

Pendant son petit discours, un cercle s'était formé autour d'eux, avide de ce genre d'histoire. Joseph fût flatté par cette audience suspendue à ces mots.

-Attention à que ce tu vas dire, l'avertissait la chétive petite Giry. Peut être que ce cher _Fantôme ne serait pas ravi d'être propulsé au devant de la scène._

Buquet la fixa gravement, quelques peu décontenancé. Mais devant les encouragements chaleureux de son auditoire, il se revigora de courage pour poursuivre son histoire. Un bourdonnement inquiétant commença à ponctuer son récit sans que personne ne le remarqua tant ils étaient accaparé par sa fable. Joseph ferma les yeux d'un air pensif et caressa sa barbe de sage avant de poursuivre, accompagné par des martèlements caquetants.

\- Il srait un prisonnier de la Commune, mort enterré vivant dans les cachots des fédérés. L'injustice de sa condamnation l'ferait hanter son tombeau à la recherche de ses geôliers. S'il vous touche, c'est la mort assurée.

Il fit une pause solennelle appréhendant ses prochaines révélations. Il se retourna discrètement vers les herses, s'assurant qu'elles étaient vides. Le bruit sourd frappait en cadence plus fermement. Joseph cherchait l'origine de ses tambours lancinants, en vain. Quelques perles de sueurs suintaient de son front, il avait perdu toute assurance et tordaient dans tout les sens sa pauvre casquette de laine.

-J'lai vu une fois clairement Mamselle. C'était un soir, il y a quelques mois après les répétitions habituelles où j'finissais un travail. J'entendis des craquements, mais au début j'en t'nait pas compte. C'était surement les décors ou la bâtisse. Puis ça devint insistant. Quand j'me leva pour voir c'qui se passait, j'lai vu. J'pense pas qu'il savait qu'jétais là, autrement il se serait pas montré. Et surtout pas sous sa véritable forme. J'aurais préféré pas l'voir moi aussi, j'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Son corps paraissait difforme, tellement il était grand et maigre. D'ailleurs ses membres étaient trop allongés, on aurait dit qu'il était disproportionné. Il avait des yeux, comme la Mamselle à dit, jaunes perçants. Puis après... après..., suffoqua-t-il, il...il...y avait... son visage. Il était...

Le rythme des percussions s'emballa atteignant son apothéose dans un crissement strident, puis une voix chthonienne s'éleva pour envahir la scène. Les clameurs infernales venaient de partout. De la costière, du plafond et de la salle immensément vide. La foule se mit à crier de stupeur sous le joug des souffles malins. Elle bougea, remua et se déchaîna dans des réflexes irréfléchis. Entraîné par un élan de chaos; certains furent ébranlés, poussés, bousculés ; d'autres furent piétinés, terrassés et fauchés par leurs congénères. Le rideau se ferma sur cette fuite insensée qui interrompit ce premier acte. Dans cette tempête bestiale, Christine demeura figée face à la splendeur de ce tableau déconcertant.

* * *

Changement de décors à l'étage du dessus, de la scène en ébullition, au bureau calme des gestionnaires. Le directeur Poligny y humait avec délectation un cigare. Les affaires commençaient à remonter après quelques bénéfices bienvenus. L'absence de certaines menaces les avait aidé, avec Debienne, à remplir pleinement les caisses. Il fredonnait une bonne musique populaire en lissant compulsivement sa moustache. Son sourire victorieux, gravé sur son visage, se raidit lorsqu'il tria le courrier. Parmi toute cette harassante paperasse se détachait une lettre aux courbes de suscription écarlate. Il la tenait des bouts des doigts, avalant par mégarde trop de mégots. Il s'époumona quelques instants avant de retrouver son sang-froid. Il examina quelque longues minutes, les sourcilles perplexes, le papier froissé au creux de sa paume. Avec une lassitude habituelle, il empoigna le coupe-papier et déchira la bordure.

 _Messieurs Debienne et Poligny,_

 _Je m'excuse d'avoir été si longtemps absent. A ce que je vois, après ce laps délai, vous avez réussi en un si peu de temps à baisser de façon significative la qualité artistique de cet établissement renommé. Fort heureusement pour vous, je suis de nouveau disposé à vous aider pour la gestion de cet Opéra._

 _Je vous prie de laisser cette musette de Polyeucte qui sera bien mieux adapté au foyer de danse où le grand talent de Sorelli pour la bacchanale sera mieux accueilli. Je vous propose de monter à la place, les Vêpres siciliennes de ce talentueux Verdi, pour la saison prochaine. Je vous serez grée de constituer une nouvelle distribution des rôles. Il serait lamentable de faire subir au public les nouveaux croassements de cette Carlotta._

 _Ces consignes sont bien entendues purement indicatives, ne pas les suivre ne viendrait qu'à ce que j'agisse moi même pour le bien de cet établissement._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _F de l'O_

 _PS: Il m'est désagréable de vous rappelez à l'ordre, mais je tiens à vous signalez que vous avez omis de me verser mon salaire mensuelle de vingt milles francs. Un tel manquement au cahier des charges peut être passible de renvoi selon l'article 98. Je suis persuadé que ce léger oubli sera rectifié et ne se reproduira pas._

Poligny s'étrangla à la lecture de ces inepties. Suivre les ordres d'un fou, il pouvait tout autant rendre son tablier et lui jeter les clés de la direction à ce fichu spectre. Ils en avaient déjà bien fait assez. Il repensa amèrement à cette loge gâchée mais surtout à la somme astronomique qu'ils leurs avaient reversé depuis des années, par crainte d'une catastrophe après plusieurs intimidations avérées. Il chiffonna la lettre et la jeta à travers la fenêtre. Bon débarras, et tant pis pour ces vils avertissements. Il n'avait cure de cette prolifération de réprimandes. De toute façon, se rassura-t-il, il préférait encore être _renvoyé_ gentiment et laissé ce maudit établissement à de naïfs directeurs que de poursuivre dans cette pure vésanie. Il ouvrit le tiroir et s'alluma un nouveau plaisir coupable l'esprit serein, vide de toutes hantises.

* * *

Entre la pluie qui se déversait et le vent ravageur, un léger voile jaunâtre descendit du ciel pour se déposer délicatement dans une fine pellicule liquide, une flaque grisâtre de boue. Une main timide l'intercepta avant sa destruction et parcouru cet étrange objet. Christine n'eut le temps de s'attarder sur ces lettres sanglantes que l'averse commençait à ronger le papier. Elle courut jusqu'à chez sa protectrice Madame Valérius, la lettre cachée sous son corsage pour la préservée du déluge. Sa croyance la persuada de l'importance de ce hasard divin, l'ennui et les désagréments de la journée pouvaient bien être auréolés par la simple lecture d'une lettre envoyée du ciel. On ne savait si c'était sa naïveté, héritage de glorieuses histoires contées par son père, ou l'aveuglement face à la morne réalité qui déchaîna sa soudaine curiosité insatiable. Elle dévala la rue Mogador, les bottines glissant sur le pavé mouillé, ignorant les passants sur la chaussée ou les voitures embourbées dans les lézardes des dalles.

Son jupon était déjà trempé lorsqu'elle entrevit enfin son carrefour. Essoufflée et imbibée jusqu'à la moelle, elle se délectait en avance de ressentir l'air chaud de la maison. Au pas de la porte, elle entama un travail d'orfèvre pour ne pas la faire grincer et pouvoir aller se cloîtrer directement dans sa chambre. Mais une voix usée tel la rouille oxydée d'un bel instrument l'interpella dans le couloir et compromis ses projets immédiats. Christine mit à mal sa patience et dans sa bonté se prépara à égayer la triste journée de sa protectrice. La vieille dame était clouée dans son fauteuil, les yeux vitreux qui divaguaient, ses cheveux grisonnants se perdaient dans son chignon serré, et son corps se confondait avec la texture de sa robe noire. Alités sur son cercueil moderne, elle ne posait plus que les banalités d'usages. Christine répondit succinctement sans révéler les nouveautés fantastiques qui émergeaient à l'Opéra.

-C'est très bien ma petite, continue comme ça. Ton père serait fier de toi. Récita-t-elle, comme d'habitude.

Christine lui adressa un léger sourire pour lui faire plaisir et prit ses vieilles mains rêches dans les siennes encore humides, en guise de gratitude avant de se retirer.

Une fois confinée entre les murs sécurisants de sa chambre, elle sortit délicatement la lettre. Elle la posa sur son chevet et lissa du mieux qu'elle put les plis; découvrant avec consternation que l'eau qui s'était insinuée dans ces fibres avait filtré des filets d'encres en de larges trainées perlés de larmes vermeilles. Elle fut déçue de ne pouvoir la lire dans son intégralité. L'écriture pourpre était petite, condensée et la calligraphie désordonnée comme celle d'un jeune enfant. Seules les initiales ressortaient, F. de l'O.

Christine s'allongea gauchement sur ses draps, la lettre encore entre ses mains, près de son cœur. Elle se mit à penser à cette fascinante étrangeté qui l'accablait inexplicablement de peur et de curiosité macabre. Un souvenir lointain où son humble père lui récitait des légendes d'une contrée sauvage du Nord, infestée de korrigans surgie de sa conscience. Perdue dans les turpitudes mélancoliques de son esprit, elle somnola et rejoignit l'empire des songes.


	2. Un aperçu des enfers

Le brouhaha habituel des loges offrait du bien être aux artistes face aux pressions des exercices qui devenait mainte courante depuis l'accident. Les murs tamisés par la douce lumière qui se réfléchissait sur les motifs de papiers peints fleuris, exhibaient un tournoiement de couleurs tels des coups de pinceaux jetés sur une grande toile des plus communes. La troupe s'affairait aux essayages des costumes pour un échauffement de la nouvelle saison. On faisait porter les habits pour la représentation en plein entraînement afin de mieux déceler les défauts du tissu pour d'éventuelles retouches. Ce changement d'organisation soudain était appuyé par de nouveaux décrets, tous les plus extravagants les uns que les autres.

Le premier spectacle devint cet essayage et au premier plan celui de la somptueuse danseuse étoile. Elle enfila son justaucorps, sa seconde peau qui laissait deviner ses voluptueuses courbes, son tutu qui rehaussait la courbe de ses hanches, ses collants qui glissaient onctueusement sur ses pâles jambes, ses chaussons de pointes qui enveloppaient ses pieds raffinés et elle acheva cette effigie par l'auréole cireuse de ses ailes diaphanes. Ses mains délicates s'insérèrent dans sa douce chevelure dorée. Une danse plus intime où mille doigts semblaient se mouvoir à l'unisson pour dompter cette incroyable crinière en un chignon des plus respectables. Puis elle se laissa aller dans le confort après cette fastidieuse préparation. Même affalée sur sa coiffeuse, la Sorelli conservait une grâce particulière.

\- Quelle idée de me faire porter cet attirail pour les entraînements. Râla-t-elle.

\- Ces directeurs sont des incapables, voilà tout. Ineptes à avoir des décisions sur le long terme. Soupira Carolus.

\- Ou ce n'est pas eux qui le dirigent... Suggéra la petite Giry.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? S'indigna Sorelli. Ils son payés pour diriger cette Académie, ils ont bien intérêt à faire leur travail vu comment ils nous réprimandent.

Un silence religieux s'abattit après cette interaction, Meg Giry contempla les réactions de la Sorelli qui pouvait perdre son légendaire sang froid et les autres qui partaient de plus belles sur ses suspicions.

\- Le Fantôme bien sûr, déclama fièrement la petite Jammes.

Sorelli blêmissant sous ce nom, serra sa croix encore suspendue à son cou pour faire fuir ce maléfice qui avait gangréné le théâtre. Une nouvelle clameur s'éleva dans les airs et les ragots affluèrent facilement. Il était bien plus aisé de porter la faute de leur énervement sur un être surnaturel que de se plaindre des patrons intouchables.

Dans cette mélasse de potins, des ouvriers vinrent déposés une nouvelle caisse d'accoutrement. La boîte ouverte révéla une horde de masques devant les yeux ébahis des artistes, un long cortège de crânes des plus affreux les regardaient. La plupart vinrent les mettre, surtout pour rire du ridicule macabre qu'offraient ces déguisements. Christine en retrait, comme à son habitude, pâlit à la vue de ces masques luisant de leur blancheur livide. Un souffle étranger caressa sa peau et la fit frissonner. Elle se retourna hâtivement et se retrouva nez à nez au masque de mort qui la nargua avec un trouble d'antan. Elle eut la respiration coupée pendant un instant avant qu'un rire glaçant sortit du masque et ne révéla que cet infâme farceur de Carolus.

La réalisation de ce tour fit l'effet d'un coup de massue qui broya Christine. Une once de colère pointa dans son cœur mais qu'elle contenu sous les principes de fille vertueuse. Elle tenta de se calmer, cependant ses yeux continuaient malgré eux de scruter le masque. Cette tête de mort prônait un lugubre souvenir au cimetière Perros-Guerrec qu'elle faisait taire au fond de son être. Elle voila ses prunelles d'indifférence et partit des loges alors que Carolus était encore tordu sous l'effervescence de son hilarité.

La petite Giry examina la scène et rejoignit cette fragile créature qu'on avait envoyé se faire dévorer au théâtre. Elle intercepta Christine dans le corridor qui la regarda à peine et qui poursuivait sa route jusqu'à la scène.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine. La rassura-t-elle.

\- Facile à dire, maugréa Christine, depuis l'autre jour, il ne fait que de m'importuner.

-C'est parce que tu es si candide, une cible aisée pour les moqueries.

Christine examina son interlocutrice, qui malgré sa faible stature et son air maladif, refermait dans ses iris sombres une force qu'elle jalousait. Elle soupira, vaincu par sa peine et murmura si doucement qu'elle émit une plainte confidentielle entre elle et le théâtre.

\- Pourquoi ?...Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi la vie ne reprend-t-elle pas son cours normal ?

Ce secret qui dévoilait son âme se perdait dans les tréfonds de la charpente. Et dans cet unique échange, une voix transperça le mutisme attendu. Elle était à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement inintelligible lorsqu'elle arriva aux oreilles de Christine.

-Tu as entendus ça ? Demanda-t-elle à sa voisine tracassée.

Meg suggéra que c'était sans doute la bâtisse mais lui assena tout de même un regard inquiet. Christine tourna la tête de tous les côtés pour tenter de reconnaitre la source de ce bruit. De nouveau cette voix retentit plus près d'elle, sa soudaine beauté cristalline la fit frémir. Cela ne pouvait être que son Ange de la Musique qu'elle avait tant attendu. L'Ange lui susurra dans des timbres d'une ineffable vénusté ce message.

-Oh oui pourquoi en effet.

* * *

Christine tourna, tournoya, tourbillonna entre les murs; cherchant désespérément d'où provenait la Voix. Elle s'immobilisa, attendant à nouveau un signe de cette parole divine. Ses jambes de marbre se fondèrent au milieu du couloir, le souffle devint court et osait à peine sortir d'entre ces lèvres rosées, craignant de faire fuir cette intervention. Meg Giry la dévisagea désemparée, la pauvre fille était folle. Elle avait scrutée les parois blanches activement, maintenant elle restait figée comme un poteau. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon débraillée dont le mécanisme était rouillé. Soudain, elle releva la tête sans raison et se dirigea vers les étages supérieurs.

-Mais où vas-tu Christine ? Cria Meg interloquée. Les répétitions vont commencer.

La petite poupée blonde s'effaçait néanmoins dans l'obscurité, gravissant lentement une à une les marches de l'escalier. Les plaintes de la voix aigüe de sa camarade étaient masquées par ce même chuchotement incessant qui l'hypnotisait et elle poursuivi sa montée toujours plus haut.

À travers ces déambulations dans les recoins insoupçonnés du bâtiment, elle arriva vers l'avant scène gauche. Un couloir tapissé de rouge lui faisait une entrée triomphale. Elle caressa le bois des portes des loges des spectateurs, douces sous ses doigts malgré les rebords grotesquement allongés. Le chuchotement cessa à la dernière, la loge numéro cinq. Christine émit un grognement d'insatisfaction, un certain agacement commença à naître lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait entrer.

\- Mais pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici bon sang!

Seul le silence lui répondit soulignant la blafarde absence de la Voix. Elle était isolée dans le couloir avec cet intenable calme qui faisait rage. Plantée sottement devant les loges vides, elle se réprimanda.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? C'est pas possible, je suis des voix maintenant. Je délire!

Prise de honte par son comportement grossier, elle laissa s'abattre son front contre le vernis du bois. Elle y joignit ses poings dans ce chargement, martelant légèrement la porte par cette même anxiété qu'il l'avait saisi plus tôt. Les yeux clos, fatiguée par ces inquiétudes invisibles, elle sentit son corps chuter. Elle frappa le sol violemment, une partie de ses côtes se faisant bousculer par un angle vif. Quand elle émergea, elle se vit dans la loge, prostrée près des sièges, fixant interloquée la porte grandement ouverte. Pourtant la pièce était incommensurablement vide. Elle prit un temps à se relever, son flanc droit la faisant souffrir telle une brûlure d'arme blanche.

En se redressant, elle entendit des voix nasillardes au loin, c'était les artistes sur scène. Prestement, elle se rabaissa oubliant la douleur de peur qu'on ne la vive. Elle scruta la troupe qui semblait être de la même humeur qu'à l'usuel. La Sorelli se mettait en scène dans une danse langoureusement provocante faisait saliver les hommes et rougir de colère la Carlotta qui de son côté voulait rassembler l'attention sur elle avec son organe sous les yeux médusés des têtes d'affiches La Krauss et Denise Bloch qui attendaient impatiemment la fin de cette mascarade.

\- Scandaleux cygne, crasseux crapaud... Honte à vous! Cinglait la Voix sur scène.

Les comédiens fixaient les cintres avec crainte, se prospectant comme si son voisin avait annoncé ses propos. Les remarques fusèrent dans un beuglement inaudible.

\- La boueuse ferme à besoin d'un sérieux abatage. Somma de nouveau la Voix d'outre tombe.

Un temps de silence retentit, tous attendirent la mise en œuvre de la menace avec appréhension et une pointe d'aspiration malsaine à la voir se réaliser. Une respiration glacée fit frémir les pores de la nuque de Christine.

-Patientez...Patientez, leur averti la Voix.

\- Vilain canard qui fuit les siens. Lui susurra-t-elle simultanément.

Christine se retourna rapidement, elle était toujours seule. À genoux, elle tenta de se calmer, le flot d'aspiration peinant à parvenir dans sa poitrine. Elle commença à paniquer. Cette belle voix pernicieuse ne pouvait pas être ce qu'elle croyait, elle avait été bêtement subjuguée par sa perfection. Elle l'avait poursuivi désespérément car elle voulait se noyer dans les derniers souvenirs de son père qui dans son ultime soupir lui promit la venue de l'Ange de la musique. Mais la Voix avait mué bien plus funestement en un Ange menaçant et déchu. Elle devait fuir et oublier toute cette étrangeté qui entourait le théâtre, le Fantôme de l'opéra et cette Voix. Les délaisser dans les limbes de son esprit pour revenir au terne quotidien rassurant. Elle s'accrocha à la rambarde, décidée, quand une nouvelle acclamation lui assena le coup de grâce.

\- Mais que fais-tu ici ?

* * *

Prise par surprise, Christine faillit encore trébucher. Elle se rabattit de justesse sur une colonne qui sonna mystérieusement creuse. La vieille ouvreuse, enveloppée de son châle déteint et de sa robe aux taffetas antiques, la foudroyait du regard.

\- Je suis désolée Mme Giry, je me suis perdue et...

\- Perdue...perdue! Tu crois que je vais avaler ces sornettes ma fille! Proclama-t-elle.

Christine baissa la tête de honte, attendant que son sermon fût passé. Mme Giry eût tout le loisir de lui rappeler les consignes à suivre pour travailler dans ce prestigieux établissement et évoqua sa faible position qui pouvait à tout moment disparaître. Christine acquiesça assez facilement même si elle ne pût s'empêcher de penser que Mme Giry n'était qu'une ouvreuse qui se comportait orgueilleusement comme la maîtresse des lieux.

Alors que les réprimandes plurent en abondance, un léger bruissement fit s'arrêter la vieille dame. Elle se retourna vers les sièges en velours cuivrés pour y déceler une enveloppe. Elle se racla la gorge, ne voulant pas montrer sa dissipation même si la jeune fille avait déjà vu l'objet de son trouble. Malgré cela, Mme Giry reprit consistance et assena à cette idiote de partir. Fort heureusement cette dernière obéissait aisément aux ordres, même si l'ouvreuse n'appréciait guère les yeux éteints qu'elle arborait quand elle prit congé.

Elle récupéra rapidement la missive, se doutant bien que son nouveau employeur scrutait le moindre de ses gestes. Elle l'ouvrit tout aussi vivement, prête à suivre ses commandes.

 _Ma très chère amie,_

 _J'espère que vous avez enfin récupérer mon salaire que j'ai du réclamer malheureusement à nos incapables de directeurs. Je vous prierai de les insérez dans cette même enveloppe à la suite de votre lecture._

 _Certaines rumeurs d'ailleurs commencent à monter sur le départ imminent de ces derniers, si vous avez le moindre renseignement, veuillez les écrire sur la feuille vierge qui se joint à cette lettre._

 _J'ai aussi remarqué que certains nouveaux éléments dans ce théâtre semblent être bien agités et un peu trop curieux à mon goût. Veillez à prévenir que ces derniers pourraient se retrouver dans de malencontreuses situations s'ils continuent ainsi._

 _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, vous retrouverez une part des bénéfices la semaine prochaine, suite à votre travail._

 _Bien à vous._

 _F de l'O._

Mme Giry suivit minutieusement les premières instructions, recomptant le salaire du Fantôme elle-même. Puis elle écrivit quelques lignes sur ce départ avéré. Elle avait bien entendu les directeurs se disputer à ce sujet, Debienne ne voulant pas céder son confortable statut. Ce que Poligny répliqua avec assez de verve, qu'au vu des circonstances, il y avait peu d'avantages à rester. Debienne se tût immédiatement quand il vit la logeuse, venue au nom de celui qui les faisait allégrement chanter, leur rappeler l'existence de ce maudit salaire. Pris au dépourvu, il concéda à Poligny qui se réjouissait en fin de compte de partir. Enfin, répétaient-ils, enfin tout ce cirque va s'arrêter.

Néanmoins Mme Giry ne savait trop rien de ceux qui gênait le véritable directeur. La plupart des artistes et artisans cessaient de parler dès son arrivé ou celle de sa fille. Sa position était mise en danger par une paranoïa infondée sur une réputation de moucharde. Quel dommage, elle venait de laisser filer la seule perturbatrice en sa connaissance.

* * *

Christine retourna aux loges piteusement, elle allait forcément se faire réprimander aussi par Carolus pour s'être absentée. Déjà qu'il n'avait cessé ce matin de lui faire peur. Une boule au ventre commença douloureusement à apparaître au centre de son estomac. Peut être pourrait-elle directement rentrer, mais voir l'état de sa tutrice se désagréger n'était pas plus agréable. Son indécision constante la faisait ralentir voire stagner dans les escaliers.

Un vent glacial s'empara de ces lieux. Elle l'entendait souffler dans l'air comme une respiration lourde. Des pas se firent entendre près d'elle. Christine se mit à redouter d'être encore prise dans un endroit qui lui était interdit par ses pairs. Cependant les foulées furent si rapides qui la rejoignirent instantanément. Un homme avait dévalé les escaliers bousculant au passage son frêle corps. Emportée par le mouvement, elle vit sa tête tomber la première vers les marches. Deux bras l'enveloppèrent, évitant un malheureux accident. L'inconnu la lâcha aussitôt qu'elle était stabilisée.

\- Comment ça va ma p'tite ?

Elle reconnut cette voix rocailleuse, elle se retourna vers Joseph Bouquet qui semblait fort gêné par la situation. Elle le vit rougir et éviter ses yeux quand il s'excusa.

-Désolé, j't'avais pas vu...et j'étais pressé...enfin tu vois, je devais vite partir car...

Christine eut à peine le temps de rassurer le brave homme que Bouquet fut pris d'affolement quand le vent revint souffler plus fort. Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua.

\- T'entends ? T'entends ça ? Marmonna-t-il à peine, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le comprenne.

Christine n'osa répondre, voulait-il parler de ce vent étrange ou pire, de cette voix incandescente. Mais Bouquet n'était pas satisfait par son mutisme, il reprit des paroles qui semblaient insensées.

\- Non mais t'as bien dû l'entendre toi. Ça fait des semaines que je perçois des légers chuchotements, des portes qui claquent, des objets qui disparaissent et dès qu'j'en parle on se moque de moi. J'deviens fou! C'est ça, totalement fou!

Il se détacha d'elle, les yeux prient dans le vague et les mains qui tremblaient alors qu'il s'empoignait la boîte crânienne tel un dément. Christine pouvait bien tenter une approche consolante, elle était après tout habituée aux crises de Mme Valérius.

\- Monsieur Bouquet, se risqua-t-elle. Là je n'entends rien, hormis les échappées d'airs. Mais tout à l'heure, j'ai eu l'impression qu'une voix me parlait. Lui confia-t-elle, déversant ses propres inquiétudes.

Au lieu de l'apaiser, Bouquet fut encore plus agité. Il tournait à présent sur lui-même, accablé par ces réflexions et de plus en plus assuré sur ces étranges événements.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que j't'ais dit y a quelques semaines ?

Christine hocha lentement la tête, craignant une nouvelle crise de panique à sa vivacité. Bouquet tremblait à présent comme s'il était possédé.

\- Il est là...il est là, répétait-il sans cesse dans sa barbe. Je dois fuir...non nous devons fuir!

Il empoigna le bras de Christine, voyant en son être une alliée aux prises des mêmes démons. Cependant la jeune fille se montra récalcitrante à le suivre aveuglément. Son bras était tendu et son regard fuyait le fiévreux névrosé.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ma p'tit, il m'a pris en grippe mais toi aussi si tu l'entends.

-Non...non...non, refusa-t-elle.

\- Oh! Mais pourquoi alors te suivrait-il ? Et pis, j'suis sûr que tu étais la seule à l'entendre d'ailleurs.

Christine se cristallisa sur place, cessant de lutter à l'atterrante réalité, Meg n'avait rien perçu. Alors que Bouquet continuait ses allégations, le vent changea de ton, ressemblant un hululement venant d'une nuit étoilée lointaine.

-Il faut descendre! Maintenant! Ordonna-t-il.

Sans plus réfléchir à ses paroles ou au bon sens, elle le suivit instinctivement vers les profondeurs du théâtre. Ils traversèrent les dessous de scène, s'engouffrant de plus en plus dans des couloirs sinueux, embourbés par des bagatelles de toutes sortes. L'éclairage ne devenait plus qu'une pâle lumière révélant seulement le bout de leur bras. Bouquet pressa le pas quand il ne restait plus que de rares lampes, après avoir dépassé le deuxième dessous.

Christine s'efforça de suivre son rythme, oubliant la chaleur étouffante de son corset qui emprisonnait son souffle. Elle fut prise de vertige à dégringoler l'escalier en colimaçon qui ne finissait jamais. Les murs se penchaient, l'enfermaient dans un sépulcre aux éclairs bigarrés qui dansaient sous ses orbites égrotantes. A la dernière marche, elle explosa de délassement trop longtemps. Elle était à nouveau dans un couloir dépouillé, plongé dans le noir si ce n'est une brève lueur qui brillait à l'horizon. Elle vit une vague silhouette s'y dissiper. Elle s'élança à sa poursuite et tendit ses doigts, invisibles dans la noirceur, cherchant la veste du machiniste pour l'arrêter. Elle effleura quelque chose de glaciale, aux textures rêches et décharnés. Elle gémit de dégoût et rabattit immédiatement sa main vers elle en observant l'allée. Rien, elle était seule, perdue sous terre.

Bouquet fila à une vitesse vertigineuse, inattentif à son environnement. Il foulait le pavé, glissant dans une course en ligne droite au travers de la pièce. Il ne remarqua ni l'esplanade en bois, ni les colonnes érigées sur une majestueuse stèle plate suspendues par des tréteaux qui lui barraient la route. Son pied buta contre l'un des rebords de la caisse massive qui le renversa. Il se rattrapa, évitant de peu l'encoignure de l'estrade dirigée vers son front. Cette vive frayeur l'arrêta dans sa chevauchée. Il ressentit un tel soulagement d'avoir évité un grand malheur qu'il eut un sursaut de bonhomie pour prendre une pause et se remettre de ses émotions. En essuyant la sueur de son front, il s'adressa à la jeune fille.

\- Fais gaffe, il y a des embûches sur le sol.

Rien, fût la seule réponse. Il fit le tour de la pièce pour constater que la jeune fille ne l'avait pas suivit. Son éphémère assurance se rembrunit, il se sentait exposé par cet isolement. Il retourna s'assoir et contempla pour la première fois ce qui l'avait retenu, le décor du _Roi Lahore._

\- Maudite toile peinte!

Christine arriva au bout du corridor à un carrefour. Elle hésita dans son choix de l'embranchement, peur d'avancer dans des abysses proscrits. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, toutes plus longues les unes que les autres. Elle sentait son cœur battre à la chamade, supportant mal l'obscurité ambiante et craignant surtout qu'on l'observa.

Bouquet savait qu'il était au troisième dessous où on entreposait des éléments encombrants pour enjoliver le spectacle, un vrai débarras. Il n'avait jamais été plus loin et ne se risquera pas dans le royaume des victimes de la Commune. Il s'assit sur un bord de l'estrade, réfléchissant à sa position. Devait-il attendre quelques heures que la présence de cet affreux esprit l'oubli ou bien fallait-il chercher la choriste ? Il pesa ces deux idées et décida que la première était la plus judicieuse et la moins risquée. Et puis, ils se perdraient tout deux si il allait retrouver la fille maintenant. Ils ne feraient que de se croiser dans les nombreuses allées, autant l'attendre ici. Il chantonna un petit air de son enfance pour se mettre du baume au cœur dans cette périlleuse halte.

 _-Mon ami me délaisse,  
Ô gai, vive la rose,_

Une merveilleuse voix lui répondit.

 _-Il va-t-en voir une autre,  
Ô gai, vive la rose,_

Bouquet se releva gaiement, pensant que ce délicat timbre ne pouvait appartenir qu'à la jeune fille. Il commença à la réprimander de son retard voulant la faire culpabiliser de l'avoir abandonné et laissé aux griffes de la mort qui l'avaient menacées avec son petit accident. Mais elle ne réagit point, pourtant il pouvait entendre le tintement de ses vêtements froissés. La contine se mit à se poursuivre mais la voix avait changé, elle prit des accents d'énergie si pénétrantes et irréelles qu'elle forma un rugissement inhumain.

 _-Peut-être elle en mourra,  
Vive la rose et le lilas,_

 _Lundi on l'enterrera,  
Vive la rose et le lilas._

Un fond sonore commença à bercer le souterrain. Christine se demanda d'où venait ce bruit désagréable. Une caresse velue lui effleura les pieds puis les chevilles devenant des étreintes plus insistantes qui lui aplatissaient les chaussures. Un grouillement grandissant l'envahissait, pullulait le sol. Alors que le flot de fourmillement grossissait, elle s'abaissa pour mieux voir ce qui la scellait aux dalles. Elle ne pouvait plus distinguer la couleur de ses souliers sous l'amas de pelage grisâtre des rongeurs. Christine eut un sursaut de répulsion. Des rats partout, elle n'avait nulle part pour les éviter. Des rats qui fuyaient, le sol en était bondé. Elle eut un relent de bile au fond de sa gorge au chatouillement des poils rugueux et aux légères traînées de baves gluantes qui se déversaient sur elle. Soudain, le couloir fut fabuleusement éclairé par des flammes, révélant tout un boyau mouvant. Effarée par l'origine de cette lumière infernale, elle fut médusée par le visage embrasé qui se dressait en face d'elle et qui était soutenu par le vide. Une tête dantesque dotée seulement de lèvres pendantes et sans vie la regardait.

Bouquet en perdit l'équilibre, son instinct ressentait la menace imminente qui lui fit frissonner l'échine. A peine eut-il le temps de se relever, qu'il discerna une présence derrière lui. Il rampa jusqu'au décor, fixa un léger interstice entre deux pans de toiles et ranima un quelconque espoir de s'évader. Il prolongeait sa fuite, tête baissée. Il fut arrêté subitement par une étrange sensation qui lui coupa la respiration. Son cou était entravé par une épaisse corde, plus il tirait et plus il s'étouffait. Il cracha à quelques reprises quand la suffocation devint insupportable au bout de plusieurs minutes d'asphyxie. On le plaqua violemment au sol tout en augmentant la pression autour de sa gorge. Les yeux commençaient à s'écarquiller, la peau à rougir et les veines à ressortir alors que la jugulaire doublait de volume. Il se débattit mais l'assaillant avait plus de force. On le retourna et alors que sa vision commençait à se brouiller, il distingua de nouveaux ses orbes dorés rivés sur lui, impassibles pendant qu'il l'exécutait. Ses halètements avaient cessés, les yeux clos, il succomba à ces ténèbres.

Christine décampa de cet abhorré croisement. Elle avait opté pour l'intersection en face d'elle, à l'opposé du monstre qui clopina vers la gauche menant ses fidèles comparses. Elle cavala frénétiquement, comme jamais elle n'avait galopée et enfonça la porte entrouverte faisant obstacle à sa course. L'ambiance familière du théâtre resurgit dans ces hautes maquettes portant un goût doucement amer qui la rassura. Elle ralentit en voyant le machiniste debout entre deux décors et elle s'empressa de le rejoindre.

-Bouquet? Bouquet! Cria-t-elle.

Elle s'avança légèrement, avec précaution, remarquant l'attitude anormalement éteinte du machiniste qui arborait un visage biscornu et bouffi. Parvenue à sa hauteur, elle constata enfin le nœud coulant. Avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste, le corps fut tiré par le haut, pendant le machiniste aux combles. Les jambes de Bouquet convulsaient encore quand Christine découvrit le cadavre.


	3. Premiers contacts

Christine fixa le cadavre de Bouquet et la dépose d'un voile blanc pour terrer cette ignominie. Elle se détourna quand les policiers soulevèrent sur une brancarde, ce pâle reste et l'embarquèrent vers la surface. On avait fait assoir la jeune fille sur une chaise, à côté du décor où on avait retrouvé le machiniste. Terrible punition embarrassante, être témoin d'un acte digne de Caïn. Les directeurs la toisaient du regard depuis plusieurs minutes, semblant plus intéressés par son sort que des derniers travers transgressifs sauvages. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment de la choriste qui pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment. Quand ils l'interpellèrent, elle resta droite, les yeux rivés en face d'elle.

-Mademoiselle, commença Debienne, je suis désolé que vous ayez été témoin de ce regrettable accident.

Christine tiqua à ces mots et les détailla pour la première fois.

\- Comment ça un accident ? Non, il a été... Crut-elle bien faire.

À peine eut-elle le temps d'achever sa phrase, qu'elle fut interrompue par Poligny bien plus froidement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce vous avez cru voir, mais c'est bel et bien accident. Il est de notoriété que Bouquet buvait et aimait s'amuser à amener les jeunes filles dans des endroits...eh bien quelques peu douteux. Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise qu'en voulant fanfaronner, il s'est retrouvé coincé par son propre stratagème.

Christine resta coites devant tant de fumisteries. Entachée la réputation d'un mort était un méfait des plus cruels.

\- Mais pourquoi vous racontez ceci, après ce qui vient de se passer...je ne l'ai jamais vu...

La tristesse et les heures d'angoisses refoulées surgissaient dans un flot interrompu de nervosité envers les premières personnes qui la contrarièrent, même si ce fut ces patrons.

\- Calmez vous jeune fille, vous vous ridiculisez, pesta Poligny.

Debienne foudroya du regard son collègue pour son manque de tact, ils ramenaient involontairement l'attention sur eux, ne laissant que peu de temps avant d'être pris de court par la police.

\- Ce que mon ami à voulu exprimer de façon grossière, il est vrai, reprit-il, c'est que vous êtes sous le choc. Découvrir un cada... enfin je veux dire le machiniste dans cet état, ne peux que vous troublez. De plus, avec toutes les rumeurs qui sont apparues ces dernières semaines, cela a pu favoriser quelque peu votre imagination.

Christine était éberluée par toutes ces paroles en commençant à comprendre leur propos. Ils avaient la mine inquiète et les nerfs à vif.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, on ne peut...

\- Mais tu vas te taire sombre idiote! Vociféra Poligny au bord de l'irritation. Tu sais ce que ça veux dire la mort de Bouquet ? Comment crois-tu qu'on a été mis au courant alors que tu n'as pas eu le temps de nous prévenir ?

Debienne s'interposa brusquement, faisant reculer la rage de Poligny. Il le réprimanda pour son manque de sang froid et contre toute attente Poilgny s'effondra en sanglot aux pieds de son collègue.

\- Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus. Murmura-t-il.

Debienne tenta tant bien que mal à cacher le désarroi de Poligny en le rassurant.

\- Nous partons bientôt, plus que quelques jours et nos remplaçants viendront.

Christine contempla la scène, elle n'imaginait pas que les directeurs étaient aussi désarmés. Cette Voix, ce Fantôme, semblait bien contrôler le théâtre comme l'avait suggéré Bouquet. Tout le monde avait peur et se taisaient face à ses crimes. Christine n'avait jamais eu assez d'audace pour se rebeller même si elle était foncièrement en désaccord avec ce qu'on lui intimait. Elle n'avait rien dit quand son père eut une toute nouvelle frasque pour le violon après la mort de sa mère. Ils avaient tout quittés, leur ferme et leurs souvenirs à Upsal pour devenir de célèbres musiciens. Et elle l'avait cru quand il lui répétait sans cesse son glorieux avenir alors qu'elle mourrait de faim. Elle n'avait rien dit quand ils avaient suivi leur bienfaiteur, le professeur Valérius et sa femme. Elle n'avait dit quand son père se mourait du mal du pays et devenait absent. Et elle n'avait rien dit quand il était mort, quand on l'avait enterré, quand elle fut expédiée à l'Opéra. Elle se laissait faire, elle survivait. Néanmoins elle se douta que ce serait insuffisant pour échapper au Fantôme. Il s'était aisément débarrassé de Bouquet, elle craint que son sort ne fût plus reluisant.

Lorsque le commissaire Mifroid vint à sa rencontre, elle nia tout ce qu'elle avait tenté d'annoncer auparavant. Elle avait juste découvert le corps, elle ne savait rien. Le commissaire, un homme débonnaire et proche de la retraite, sentit la parure facétieuse qui lui était déversée.

\- Mais pourquoi étiez- vous dans les mêmes lieux ? Je ne pense pas que cela soit courant de se balader dans les dessous.

Christine se tortilla sur place, elle n'était pas à l'aise avec les faux-semblants. Elle détourna la réalité en s'inspirant des dires des directeurs, après tout ça réputation n'avait plus aucune importance.

\- Eh bien, je me suis laissée bêtement guidée ici par Bouquet. Il disait qu'il avait des choses à me montrer mais pas aux yeux de tous. Alors je l'ai suivi et puis il s'est amusé à me faire peur. J'ai perdu sa trace, paniquée d'être seule dans de si lugubres endroits. Quand je l'ai retrouvée, il était déjà mort.

Il ne crut pas un traitre mot à ses furibonderies. Pourtant, il sut qu'il ne tirerait pas autre chose de cette pauvre fille. Elle était tétanisée. Peu étonnant, on l'avait laissée moisir ici, elle avait eu le temps de voir sous toutes les coutures la carcasse. Il ne lui avait pas non plus échappé qu'après l'entrevu, les directeurs écoutaient leur conversation. Il était usuel de taire les malheureuses histoires comme les agressions dans un illustre bâtiment. Cependant, il pressentait que ces malheurs étaient bien plus dramatiques que ce qu'on voulait lui faire entendre.

Il alla se plaindre de l'attitude des directeurs envers cette histoire et leur attitude avec la jeune femme. Il exposa ses prémonitions au juge Faure pour ouvrir une enquête sur le théâtre. Ce dernier, d'un revers de la main, lui refusa tout en bloc jugeant ces banales intuitions comme farfelues et malvenues. Milfroid revint alors aux cas classiques même si les yeux tourmentés de la jeune fille venaient le hanter la nuit.

* * *

La violence mortuaire n'avait rien à envier à celle qui se préparait aux premiers bans. La rumeur du départ des directeurs fit bien plus jaser que le sort du machiniste. Indifférents à ce malheur si éloigné, mais bien plus enthousiastes aux festivités, les artistes se concentraient sur ce qui leur plaisait. Les dires furent tels que les directeurs se virent obligés à annoncer officiellement les faits. Bien entendu, se serait un départ glorieux, une fin digne de ce nom. Ainsi les gros titres du Figaro furent _L'attente du bal de départ: Venez à l'Opéra, saluer les nouveaux directeurs_ et un simple fait divers en bas de la dernière page _Encore un accident de travail._

Christine se détacha de toute cette jovialité, elle n'arrivait pas oublier la veille. Elle s'était toujours sentie isolée dans ce théâtre, tellement éloignés des préoccupations des artistes qui se concentraient sur leur ambition et voulaient inscrire leur nom en lettre d'or sur le bâtiment, signe immortel de leur talent inné. Christine ne voulait que chanter encore et encore même si la ferveur s'essoufflait sous le poids de son angoisse, l'affaiblissement de sa litanie commençait à se faire ressentir. Monsieur Gabriel, l'avait reprise plusieurs fois, de plus en plus agacé et menaçant sur son poste. Tant pis, elle ne fit pas de vague et continua inlassablement sur la même lancée, incapable de se ressaisir. Elle observait tout le monde courir en pleine élan, les bras chargés de cotillons. Peut -être viendrait-elle ce soir. Oui, peut-être.

Firmin Richard et André Moncharmin réajustèrent leur veste avant de pousser les portes du sublime palais aux tendances baroques. Les arches rebondissantes leur souriaient, contrastant avec l'air solennel des statues. Hymne majestueusement dionysiaque qui s'imposait à eux pour une carrière des plus agitées. Se doutant nullement de ce funeste avenir, ils furent salués comme des rois par les nymphes enveloppées des plus belles toges de dentelles. Et ils riaient tous ensemble à ce savoureux rêve.

\- Quelle fête somptueuse mon ami! Clama Firmin.

\- Ah je savais bien que c'était là, une bonne idée de reprendre ce théâtre. Une affaire en or! s'exclama André.

La soirée battait de son plein, les artistes en profitaient pour créer leurs œuvres devant les nouveaux directeur espérant une petite promotion. Cette plèbe se sentait arrosées sous des dorures aux accents argentins réservées normalement aux sphères olympiennes. Le déguisement d'apparat face aux costumes des plus bariolés. Tous les patrons réunis regardaient d'un œil distant cette fanfaronnade, un bruit de fond parfait pour se distraire des discussions barbantes de l'administration.

\- Excusez moi, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment ces vingt milles francs qui disparaissent chaque mois, s'interloqua André.

\- Naturellement, c'est une nouvelle mesure... c'est pour...un collaborateur un peu excentrique.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a trois directeurs, questionna tranquillement Firmin, une coupe au bord des lèvres.

\- Pas vraiment. C'est un dossier qu'on prend pleinement en considération une fois qu'on comprend le poids d'être directeur ici... Vous verrez bien assez vite.

\- Haha, s'esclaffa Firmin, assez de mystère! Je sais que ça vous désole de partir mais pas besoin de créer des histoires de toutes pièces. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Les détournements de fonds c'est courant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas votre secret ne sera pas révélé.

Debienne et Poligny soupirèrent de cette grivoiserie que leur adressait Firmin. Au moins ils avaient essayés, ils n'avaient plus rien à se reprocher.

Dans cette calme effervescence, les portes s'ouvrirent en trombe. Un fracas qui fit se retourner l'assemblé. Deux hommes des plus distingués s'avancèrent royalement vers le centre. Celui qui menait cette cadence, était un homme mûr, d'une bonne stature et digne d'une statue grec. Cette allure noble se mariait avec sa redingote serrée et austère qui faisait ressortir toute la froideur de ses yeux. Il jaugeait la salle de manière réprobatrice sauf lorsqu'il se posait sur quelques spécimens de la gente féminine.

Il était suivi de son double, bien plus jeune qui n'avait pas encore perdu son air juvénile. Ses cheveux soyeux, ses joues rebondies et rosée, ses lèvres finement sculptées auraient pu appartenir à une femme si elles n'étaient auréolées d'une légère moustache. Par contre, il n'osait observer la foule. Intimidé par tant d'attention, il baissa sa tête rougissante. Sous les yeux stupéfaits par cette apparition angélique, une exclamation de joie retentit, surtout du côté des femmes des plus satisfaites face à ses beaux mets. André en profita pour aller les rejoindre prestement.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente nos nouveaux amis, les plus grands mécènes de l'Opéra, le Comte Philippe de Chagny et son frère le Vicomte Raoul de Chagny.

\- Pour votre entrée dans les arts, nous vous avons prévu un spectacle privé, improvisa Debienne en faisant un signe entendu à Sorelli.

Elle se mit à danser aussi majestueusement que d'habitude. Sa technique était irréprochable, et elle y ajouta des élans gracieux de spontanéité. Des pas d'abord lents, puis les jambes qui s'élevaient de plus en plus dans les airs devenant démesurés. Une transe divinatoire qui se mettait à voler sans plus aucune entrave terrestre. Lorsqu'elle acheva sa dernière figure, elle prit la pose de salut finale, une révérence aux tendances sibyllines. En s'agenouillant, elle aperçue le regard prononcé du Comte, se sentant pris au piège sous son attention prédatrice.

La nuit était bien avancée, la fête aux riches éclats commençait à s'amenuiser. Le jeune Vicomte n'était pas à l'aise dans ces déboires réputés. Il attendait impatiemment que son frère eut fini de converser avec la danseuse étoile pour se retirer. Quelques personnes avaient tentées de retenir son attention mais il était bien trop fatigué pour s'intéresser à elles. Quant il vit enfin Philippe se lever, son espoir d'abréger la nuit fut anéanti par la main qui s'agrippa à son bras et le menait vers d'autres lieux.

Il partit à leur poursuite, quelque peu agacé par le manque de considération de son frère envers son égard. Le couple s'arrêta devant une des grandes loges, ils batifolaient gaiement devant la porte entrouverte.

\- Attends Philippe!

Le Comte se tourna vers son frère, en colère de son interruption pendant les brefs échanges.

\- Que me veux-tu ?

Il culpabilisa immédiatement lorsque Raoul se rembrunit à ses paroles distantes.

\- Excuse moi. Mais tu vois bien que suis...occupé. Tu n'as qu'à renter sans moi. Ou bien tu pourrais aussi en profiter.

Il donna une légère accolade à son frère avant de l'abandonné dans le couloir. Raoul aurait souhaité en vouloir à son frère pour cette attitude, mais il ne put que sourire face au malaise qu'il avait vu sur son visage de glace. Cependant Raoul perdit cette gaieté quand il remarqua qu'il ne savait pas où il était.

-Cet Opéra est un vrai labyrinthe ma parole, jura le Vicomte.

Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond et le fait de ne croiser personne n'arrangea pas son humeur. Après plusieurs vaines excursions, il vit une silhouette au bout d'une galerie. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser échapper à cette chance inopinée. Il se mit à courir vers ce qui ressemblait à une jeune fille.

\- Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle! Cria-t-il.

Sans mégarde, il fit sursauter la fille qui se retourna timidement vers lui. Elle parut soulagée face à sa figure. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il put contempler cette frêle créature. Elle était quelques peu débraillée, un visage assez commun mais agréable à regarder. Il fut captivé par ses magnifiques yeux myosotis qui débordaient de pureté. Cependant, cette impression cessa rapidement et ne laissa plus rien transparaître.

\- Que voulez-vous Monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix était aussi belle que ses brillantes prunelles. Remarquant qu'il la dévisageait sans parler depuis déjà plusieurs longues secondes, il reprit consistance et arrêta ce comportement absurde.

\- Oui, excusez-moi de mon impolitesse. J'ai été invité par les gestionnaires mais... en voulant visiter par moi-même le bâtiment, je crains m'être perdu.

La jeune fille acquiesça et l'accompagna à la même salle qu'il avait ardemment désiré quitter. Au moins de cette pièce, il savait où était la sortie. Il continua d'examiner la fille devant lui, elle semblait glisser nonchalamment sur le sol. Elle avait une démarche singulière mais qu'il trouva étrangement charmante. Il se réprimanda pour de telles pensées, il n'était pas son frère. Elle s'arrêta en face de la porte et prit congé.

\- Mademoiselle, vous ne voulez pas participer aux festivités ? S'interrogea le Vicomte.

La fille se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne se préoccupant nullement des manières à avoir envers lui, c'était rafraichissant. Cette candeur, il ne l'avait connu qu'une seule fois, voilà bien longtemps, quand il était encore dans l'innocence des premières années.

\- Vous allez trouvez cela incongru...mais j'ai l'impression de vous connaître, manifesta-t-il.

Pour la première fois, la jeune fille s'arrêta sur lui comme si elle le regardait concrètement. Elle s'apprêta à répondre alors qu'une partie de la troupe sortit en troupeau, emportant avec elle Raoul. Firmin, des plus joviales, s'invita dans leur conversation.

\- Eh bien mon cher Vicomte, nous vous avions perdu de vue. Allez! Venez fêter dignement cette fin de soirée. Nous avons décidé d'aller au cabaret et ...

\- Oui, donnez moi deux secondes, l'interrompit Raoul, je voudrais terminer de parler avec la jeune fille qui m'accompagnait.

Il se retourna, décidé vers le couloir pendant que Firmin riait de la situation.

\- Eh bien, vous êtes encore plus fini que moi Vicomte... pour parler aux murs. Mais si la compagnie de la gente féminine vous manque, on peut s'arranger. Lui chuchota-t-il.

Le Vicomte fixa estomaqué le couloir où s'était éclipsée sans prévenir la jeune fille. Il était décontenancé et intrigué par cette rencontre. Il y pensa longuement, même lorsqu'il échappa enfin au tumulte du théâtre.

* * *

Lundi arriva bien assez vite et le cortège endeuillé remplaça l'amas des robes oisivement bigarrés. On transportait l'humble cercueil jusqu'au cimetière Père Lachaise. Ses collègues supportaient gravement la charge qu'il leur incombait sur leurs épaules, le poids de la culpabilité sous forme de planches. C'était bien les seuls à se sentir aussi concernés par la mort de leur chef, si ce n'est celle qui l'avait découvert. Christine fermait cette marche funèbre, oubliant les jacasseries des quelques filles qui avaient été obligées de venir pour faire bonne figure, le décès avait après tout déjà fait article de presse. De plus, les salariés avaient eu, avec toute la bonté d'âme des directeurs, leur mâtiné pour faire leurs adieux.

L'avancée lente et solennelle se cristallisa devant les portes de fers pendant que de légers flocons de neiges s'ébauchaient. Christine sentit sa gorge se nouer à la vue de ces barrières imposantes. La quatrième fois qu'elle regardait la mort en face, une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Elle prit sur elle et se força à franchir cette prison mortuaire, elle se devait de saluer Bouquet. Car sans doute, serait-il en vie si elle l'avait accompagnée en même temps au troisième dessous. Si elle avait... Elle se faisait tant de suppositions qu'elle en changeait un passé immuable. Cela rongeait son esprit tel un cancer envahissant qui érodait toute mélodie.

L'emplacement du corps était tout au fond du cimetière, à l'abri des nobles regards qui ne serait atteindre ces fosses prolétariennes. L'ombre des cyprès reposait sur ces tombes négligées. La cérémonie fut précaire, allant à l'essentiel avec toutes les sentences attendues. Un air bénin s'éleva sur les tombes. Sans doute, un autre enterrement. Christine n'entendis rien du sermon, ne faisant attention qu'à la _Résurrection de Lazare_ qui se jouait. La terre commençait recouvrir le dernier linceul du chef machiniste, d'enfermer l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il ne resta plus qu'un souvenir reculé. C'était la même boue retournée qui avait emportée le visage de sa mère et qui commençait à effriter les bribes qu'elle avait de son père dans son esprit dévoré par ces mêmes vers qui sillonnaient la glaise. Si seulement la mort était fugitive, que le miracle que contait avec ardeur la mélodie s'incarnait.

Le recueillement fut encore plus expéditif que le reste. À peine le prêtre avait terminé que les polichinelles automates partirent en toute hâte pour revenir au monde normal. Christine sut que c'était le moment, un dernier hommage pour soulever ses remords en parlant à une pierre froide et dénouée de sentiment. Elle serra les coins de sa crinoline noire.

\- Je suis désolée, si désolée...si j'avais été ...ou pu...enfin tu me comprends. Qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ?

La froidure hivernale la corroda, elle resta tendue dans cette poudre immaculée qui engourdissait ses doigts. Elle attendait, voulait une réponse, n'importe laquelle. Le requiem s'imposa, la lypémanie des chuintements du violon ondoyait dans l'ossuaire.

\- C'est de ma faute encore, suis-je unis à la mort ? J'ai détruit ma mère par la maladie, aidée mon père à se détraquer dans ces rêves impossibles. Ce... ce n'est pas juste. J'en ai assez...je ne veux plus...

Elle s'effondra au sol larmoyant sur cette nouvelle perte, sur l'un des rares qui lui avait été cordiale. La moustache rembrunit du machiniste devînt grisâtre, les cheveux se clairsemèrent et le visage s'affina.

\- Je suis désolée Papa, mais je n'en peux plus, annonça-t-elle abattue.

La musique se tarit et deux chaussures vernies apparurent dans cette lamentation. Christine releva seulement la tête, ses joues ternies par les perles séchées, continuant à scruter l'épitaphe. Elle vit l'homme à ses côtés, déposé un unique chrysanthème. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne bougèrent ou n'émirent un bruit. Gênée par cette situation torve, Christine pivota légèrement pour savoir qui troublait sa déférence. L'homme avait des jambes incroyablement longues qui rehaussaient déjà une hauteur peu courante. Sa stature était maladivement maigre, il semblait flotter dans ses vêtements de bonnes factures. Sa carrure déjà singulière n'était rien comparée à son faciès.

Christine eut un sursaut d'ahurissement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le sombre masque fixe, ajusté par un voile de soie cachant la mâchoire et qui ne laissait voir aucune parcelle de peau si ce n'est deux cavités enfoncées. Des orbes qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oubliée tant ils l'avaient pétrifiée, des prunelles dorées qui étaient maintenant sur elle.

Ses genoux défaillirent face à cette apparition, elle se traîna à reculons, glissant sur la boue blanchâtre. Elle continuait son recul instinctif jusqu'à buter sur une pierre tombale. La manifestation s'approcha lestement, Christine était gelée de terreur. Elle savait qui il était, un fantôme, un meurtrier, un incube. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, se rabaissement non naturel pour son corps fit écarquiller grotesquement ses jambes arachnéennes. Il sortit lentement de son veston, une vive rose rouge qui lui tendit. Excédé par le manque de réaction de la jeune fille, il l'incita à interagir.

\- Prends cette fleur, ordonna-t-il.

Une main tremblante la saisit et ses doigts effleurèrent la froideur des gants de cuir de l'inconnu. Pendant cet échange inaudible, il n'avait jamais baissé son regard comminatoire.

\- Maintenant, tu vas te relever et recommencer à chanter dans les chœurs.

Il semblait avoir achevé son message, il se releva surplombant de son ombre la jeune fille et fit vélocement volte-face.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? Articula de façon inopinée Christine.

Elle jeta ses mains avec effarement sur la barrière de ses lèvres après cette bévue fortuite. L'homme masqué se retourna quelques instants, assaillant d'une œillade hostile la choriste. La confrontation s'éternisant dans un pâle ciel de plomb.

\- Je viens de te le dire, de chanter.

Il prit une pause renforçant le marasme atmosphère et augura une promesse.

\- Nous nous reverrons.


	4. Le pacte

Dans la vétusté du glorieux bureau, Moncharmin s'attelait au rangement des documents administratifs de ces prédécesseurs. C'était un fouillis abominable! Les comptes se suivaient sans logiques. Une somme astronomique s'évaporait dans les méandres des chiffres. Les seules explications étaient des annotations indéchiffrables. Quel sagouin avait pu autant salir les articles officiels. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il perdait son temps sur l'énoncé 98. Il se mit à râler allègrement sur ce bric-à-brac, injuriant toutes nouvelles informations. La goutte d'eau de trop fut une soudaine bourrasque de vent qui fit voler en éclat tout son laborieux classement. Il cria, s'arracha ses cheveux et s'époumona contre le vide ou lui-même. Richard arriva en trombe, s'inquiétant des hurlements qu'on entendait de l'office.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il enfin ? On dirait qu'on égorge un animal!

Moncharmin tournait en rond telle une girouette tout en expliquant ses malheurs. Richard soupira devant l'exaspération aisée de son collègue.

\- Et tu t'énerves pour ça ? Oui, ils auraient pu nous faciliter la tâche avec des documents déjà classés. Mais bon, cela reste courant comme démarche. Tu savais quand même ce que tu avais signé ?

\- Oh, ça va! Ne me fais pas la morale! Je voudrais bien t'y voir tiens!

Il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le scriptorium pour lui brandir le fameux torchon sous son nez. Alors que son assurance déterminée s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce, il déchanta violemment en voyant l'espace vide sur le bureau. Richard le suivit, déjà lassé par la tournure des évènements.

\- Que suis-je censé voir exactement ? Ironisa-t-il d'un œil moqueur.

Moncharmin avait la gueule béante de surprise, une main désespérée sillonnait son visage inquiet.

\- Mais... mais...c'était juste ici...

Il retourna sans fin la paperasse désordonnée, cherchant même dans les endroits les plus incongrus, dans les tiroirs, sur les pans de la bibliothèque, dans le coffret de tabac, en vain. Richard attendait tranquillement que le remue ménage s'estompât, le bras adossé à l'accoudoir de son fauteuil il tapotait frénétiquement sur les rebords.

\- Arrêtes donc cette pagaille! Tu vois bien que tu l'as perdue ta fichue feuille.

\- Mais non, j'ai passé un temps fou dessus... je ne l'ai quittée des yeux que cinq minutes.

Richard se leva nonchalamment prêter main forte pour consoler le désarroi de son ami. Il jeta un regard furtif sur la liasse éparpillée, les retournant rapidement afin de passer à autre chose, le café au coin de la rue avait l'air d'avoir un menu appétissant.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Viens te détendre un peu!

Il l'embarqua dans sa lancé, Moncharmin dépité, se laissa traîner dans son sillage. Les portes battantes se fermèrent devant eux. Les nouveaux directeurs dans un premier temps restèrent immobiles, estomaqués par ce hasard improbable.

\- Bon sang! Un plaisantin nous a claqué la porte au nez. Raisonna Richard.

Il tourna tranquillement la poignée se déridant sur cette mauvaise farce. Pourtant, la poignée ne céda pas à la pression. Elle luttait avec une résistance forcenée contre l'assaillant, ne pliant sous aucuns coups. Richard tambourinait, forçait et attaquait cette pauvre petite poignée pendant que Moncharmin avait repris son exercice de tournoiement dans la salle. La porte flancha brusquement entraînant dans sa chute Richard qui s'affala piteusement au sol.

\- Ventre saint gris!

Richard se redressa péniblement sur ses genoux aidé par Moncharmin. Sous son corps défait se dissimulait une lettre aux bordures scintillantes de noirceur. Les directeurs se fixèrent niaisement avant de la décacheter. Sous leurs yeux déjà ébahis se dressèrent en toute lettre l'ultime assaut dans la même écriture saccadée qui avait tant peiné Moncharmin.

 _Incapables!_

 _F. de l'O_

* * *

Christine voguait telle une ombre dans les derrières de la scène, craignant qu'à chaque craquement surgît l'étrange Fantôme. Elle était sous ses gardes, les épaules encore plus recroquevillées en la création d'un bouclier hermétique. Elle n'adressait la parole à personne, évitant du regard plus particulièrement Carolus et se dirigea mécaniquement dans un recoin des planches.

Elle inspira fortement avant d'entamer les premières intonations d'échauffements. Elle modela sur quelques gammes sa voix, juste assez pour effectuer les différentes variantes pour le chœur. Des élans cristallins s'élancèrent et se nouèrent dans une symbiose imparfaite mais étaient agréables pour un amateur. Ces tonalités plaisantes s'effacèrent dans l'amas des échos du chœur. Elle se dissimula si confortablement dans sa position de second rôle qu'elle frôla du bout des doigts le drapé du rideau. Elle s'estompait graduellement ne faisant plus qu'un avec les ombres rougeâtre de la tenture. Dans un dernier effort, elle expira une dernière note tel un cygne emprisonné dans la glace, brillant par sa pétrification.

Elle se fit happer par la rêche draperie, enroulée dans une danse de voiles jusqu'à sombrer de l'autre côté de la barrière sur les planches des rues. Dans ce domaine étranger des derrières se dressait la figure inquiétante du cimetière. Il la surplombait entièrement, la privant même de son souffle. Une statue stoïque qui s'imposait de par sa présence. Un soupir étouffant se dégagea en une certitude.

\- Nous nous retrouvons, annonça-t-il sobrement.

Christine ne pouvait discerner davantage que les contours de sa silhouette, si ce n'était ses yeux qui la hantaient depuis plusieurs semaines. Ils semblaient encore plus miroitant plongés dans cette entière obscurité. Elle se contenta d'attendre que ce douloureux moment passât.

-Êtes-vous redevenue aussi muette qu'un pantin ? Jeta-t-il caustiquement.

La bouche sèche, elle secoua la tête et il en ricana. Arrivait-il à la voir malgré cette noirceur d'encre ? Son regard fixe la rendait mal à l'aise, la gorge nouée elle s'efforça à émettre un son.

\- Que me voulez-vous ?

Elle entendit un long soupir, plus affecté que la dernière fois, être émis par cette ombre menaçante. Elle put percevoir la silhouette d'une main se diriger vers sa gorge blême, elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Christine pouvait ressentir l'odeur du cuire la submerger.

-Un si bel outil, si mal utilisé...quel gâchis! Ce que je veux c'est d'instruire cet organe.

Il déversa son intention qui parût si surnaturel à la choriste qu'elle réussit à être davantage estomaquée qu'à l'usuel. Elle ne savait si elle craignait d'avoir compris cette si étrange proposition.

\- Vous voulez me donner des cours de chant ? Réorienta-t-elle.

Le danger s'éloigna de son souffle vital, des railleries suintèrent du vide comme si la figure était amusée par son étonnement.

\- Bien sûr! Dans mon humble générosité je vous donnerais gracieusement cette aide et vous pourrez vous élevez parmi les chants célestes. Ton instrument est des plus malléables si l'on en connait les rouages.

Et il continua à exposer sa vision tel un orateur sans se soucier de son auditoire. Christine écoutait, sans y croire, ces paroles fantaisistes. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle ne comprenait pas ce soudain intérêt. Sur le moment, elle ne songea pas plus loin que les répercussions immédiates.

-Pourquoi ? Chuchota-t-elle dans un murmure à peine perceptible.

\- Pourquoi ? Reprit-il, pourquoi... J'en ai assez d'entendre se tordre sous les à-coups de l'orgueil les basses fanges qui s'érigent en tant qu'aède. Ces infamies incapables de déceler la véritable beauté sous le fard de leurs propres vices. Inaptes à entendre toutes les nuances bigarrées qui surviennent de l'inattendu et forment l'art. Les chuintements chatoyants des chants enchanteurs qui charment tous les champs et déchirent sous le choc ces charognes enchaînés.

Elle ne comprit pas toutes ces élucubrations aliénantes mais elle était bercée par les sifflements de sa voix qui caressait l'air dans ces courbes les plus sinueuses pour mieux l'hypnotiser. Elle humidifia ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes pour répondre favorablement à une telle demande ensorcelante.

\- Non! S'insurgea-t-il. Pas tout de suite! Vous n'aurez pas de retour en arrière. Une fois que vous accepterez ce pacte vous vous consacrerez entièrement à la musique... vous y donnerez votre âme. Je vous laisse une journée de réflexion afin de méditer à votre réponse.

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Christine fut éjectée par une force invisible des ces derrières interdits pour revenir embrassée l'étoffe rougeâtre avec ses pairs. Emmêlée dans ses fibres, elle eut une apparition royale. Son retour inopinée ne passa pas inaperçu pour les choristes.

\- Mais que faisais-tu derrière le rideau ? Demanda Meg.

\- Je ne sais pas Meg, je ne sais vraiment pas.

* * *

Raoul installé confortablement dans le salon de la demeure des Chagny avait encore l'esprit accaparé par cette soirée incongrue de l'Opéra. Il passait son temps à voguer entre les promenades et l'ennui calfeutré de ces murs. Il savait qu'il avait déjà vu la fille dans son passé mais il était impossible de se la remémorer exactement. Il était appuyé sur les accoudoirs, l'air pensif telle une statue d'albâtre. La porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas pour faire apparaître une floraison de dentelle dans un jupon des plus élégants.

\- Allez-vous rester à procrastiné pendant tout votre congé, mon cher frère ?

Raoul releva son menton pour contempler sa sœur aînée, Marie. Il lui vouait une sympathie sans faille. Sans elle il n'aurait pu devenir le jeune homme respectable qu'il était aujourd'hui. Elle lui avait tout légué, son goût pour le raffinement, le respect des bonnes manières et l'indulgence pour les plus démunis. Son sourire maternel lui remit du baume au cœur l'invitant à se confier.

\- J'ai croisée une jeune fille l'autre jour au théâtre et je suis persuadée de la connaître. J'ai tenté de me défaire de ces vaines pensées mais son image s'est gravée contre ma volonté dans mon esprit.

Marie vint s'assoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche, les jambes jointes soigneusement sous son amas de friperie. Elle sortit son attirail de couture et commença son œuvre sans relâcher l'attention envers son frère. Son sourire se mua en air plus taquin et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs d'amusement.

\- Mon frère si timoré face à une femme, serait-il tombé amoureux ? Si c'est le cas, je veux grandement rencontrer cette créature qui a fait chavirer un cœur encore si innocent de tels sentiments.

Raoul eut une vive chaleur qui monta dans ses joues accentuant davantage ses traits frêles. En cet instant, sans l'affublement de sa légère moustache, on aurait dit avec son visage rosis une jeune jouvencelle prit sur le fait.

\- Ce n'est pas cela, s'emporta-t-il trop rapidement. C'est juste de la curiosité... De toute façon, reprit-il, elle n'est pas une dame respectable, elle travaille au théâtre.

Le visage si enjoué de sa sœur se referma rapidement en des lignes fermes et sévères. Elle frôla du bout de ses doigts délicats son front signe de sa résignation. Elle retint un soupir malpoli et tint sa posture dignement malgré cette révélation désastreuse.

\- Oh non pas vous, petit frère. Vous savez que nous n'avons pas à nous mêler à la populace. La charité est honorable et plébiscité par la foi mais côtoyer l'indigence de ces artistes profanes jetterait le déshonneur sur cette famille...et notre frère s'en occupe déjà bien assez. Préoccupez-vous plutôt de votre carrière dans la marine. Après tout, à votre fin de service vous aurez bien l'embarras du choix pour trouver une épouse convenable.

Un silence de plomb s'installa, Marie rejeta son attention sur son ouvrage de broderie dédaignant finalement son frère qui ne pouvait que se taire sous la honte.

* * *

Christine préparait avec le soin le potage, elle pouvait entendre Mme Valérius l'appeler au loin. Elle laissa la vieille femme crier, cela ne servait à rien de répondre elle le savait. Parfois, lui venait de mauvaises pensées où elle souhaitait que la maladie l'emportât enfin. Cet alitement incessant depuis maintenant quelques années s'aggravaient sans aucune médecine qui ne pouvait la soulager. Les fins de mois étaient difficiles avec le loyer, les charges et les soins. Etre une simple choriste ne permettait ni d'accéder aux feux de la rampe ni aux marches de la fortune. Si ce n'était pas assez, de nouveaux problèmes venaient de s'imposer au théâtre. Perdue dans ses méditations, elle ne fit pas attention à ses mouvements. La lame effleura légèrement sa peau. Elle contempla le fin filet de sang s'épandre tâchant la nourriture.

Mme Valérius l'attendait adossée dans son lit, emmitouflée dans les draps râpeux tel un fantôme. Christine arriva avec le plateau repas la mine renfermée. Elle commença à la nourrir silencieusement. Une vieille main se posa délicatement sur la sienne. Elle leva les yeux, Mme Valérius la regardait avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. Elle semblait comme éveillée, ses yeux la fixaient longuement sans vaciller.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il mon enfant ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix serrée.

Christine posa le bol et laissa sortir toute sa frustration et ses craintes. Les pleurs jaillirent facilement. Les larmes perlèrent roulant en cascades sur ses joues pâles. Sa bienfaitrice tenta de la calmer. Dans ces rares moments de lucidité, elle retrouvait la figure d'une mère aimante.

\- J'ai parfois l'impression de me perdre. Enfant, je n'ai fait que suivre les désirs de mon père. Il voulait que je sois chanteuse à l'Opéra alors j'ai intégré les chœurs en sa mémoire. Rien ne m'a jamais appartenue...même pas mes rêves. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis... si je veux continuer...si je dois accepter ces cours de chants et y laisser encore de ma personne mais avoir enfin un objectif tangible.

Les pupilles de Mme Valérius commencèrent à scintiller à ces dernières phrases de manière surprenantes. Christine continua à pleurer voyant que ses doutes n'avaient atteint que les murs décrépis de la pièce. Elle connaissait les prémisses de cette jubilation soudaine qui annonçait un délire.

\- Parle-moi de cette offre de cours, qui est venu à toi ?

\- C'est..., Christine hésita un moment, je ne sais pas vraiment qui il est. Il est connu au théâtre pour être une sorte de légende. Il m'est apparue deux fois et il est difficile à décrire, il ...

\- C'est l'Ange de la Musique, l'interrompit Mme Valérius. L'Ange t'est enfin apparu.

\- Non, je ne pense pas que cela soit...

Mais Mme Valérius ne l'entendais déjà plus et Christine n'eut pas la force de la décevoir. Après tout quel mal y avait-il à la laisser rêver, à se perdre dans ce songe ? Elle renvoya un semblant de sourire et continua à dorloter la pauvre malade. Mme Valérius semblait enfin heureuse, au moins ce soir. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait partagée des moments d'insouciances que Christine se plongea dans ses vagues nostalgiques sans peines.

Elle arriva le lendemain le cœur moins serré. Elle se laissa traîner plus facilement par son amie Meg. Son air serein se laissa entrevoir pour le reste de la troupe mais personne n'en tint réellement compte au point de faire une remarque. Les échauffements se firent bien mieux et sans accident dans ses volumes de voix. Christine se positionna volontairement vers le fond de la scène, reculant à la dérobé parmi le cortège de bohème. Sans surprise, elle fut de nouveau agrippée vers les derrières celés. Elle patientait que sa nouvelle connaissance inquiétante intervînt. Elle attendit peu sa manifestation. Les coutures noires d'un manteau passèrent devant elle, tournoyant comme si il la cernait.

\- Avez-vous réfléchi à votre réponse ? Instigua-t-il.

Elle s'abandonna à frémir en entendant cette voix de velours comme un manque à une nouvelle dépendance.

\- Oui j'accepte, murmura-t-elle.

Le masque se rapprocha si près qu'elle put revoir sa luisance impassible, seules ses orbites enflammées semblaient rayonner d'intensité face à la sentence.


	5. Les leçons

Dans la pâleur du crépuscule, le grouillement de l'amas humain filait poursuivant les claires zébrures du soleil couchant. Les nobles archaïques qui vaquaient aux salons, les petits bourgeois qui sortaient de leurs bureaux commerciaux, les artisans qui fermaient leurs boutiques, les salariés qui accouraient oublier leur besogne dans la charmante absinthe et les filles de joies qui ne pouvaient sortir de leurs prisons calfeutrées que lorsque la noirceur avait envahi les boulevards. Christine contemplait à travers le barreau des fenêtres cette vie extérieure, mêlée d'envie et d'antipathie. Elle attendait, accoudée au rebord et les jambes repliées sur une chaise de fortune. Les filets d'émanations des réverbères venaient auréoler sa figure figée. Une image vint troubler son délassement, une carrure des plus sombres se réfléchissait sur la vitre glacée. Elle rapporta son regard vers cette ombre maintenant familière fixant les yeux luisant qui semblaient la transpercer. Sans se retourner, elle s'adressa directement à lui par le biais de ce miroir controuvé.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Vous verrez, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Elle vit son manteau voguer dans cette réflexion comme une créature de la nuit qui s'envolait vers son domaine. Délaissant le monde de la surface, elle se mit à suivre son nouveau professeur. Elle marchait dans ses pas mais elle avait du mal à garder le rythme. Elle observa son allure étrange. Il faisait des grandes enjambés sans un bruit. Sa maigreur lui donnait un air élancé qui aurait peu lui conférer des aspects félins. Elle l'affublait à une panthère qui surgirait de sa cachette pour jouer avant d'achever sa proie. Parfois, il se retournait rapidement pour s'assurer de sa présence. En ces furtifs moments, Christine n'osait affronter son regard et baissait automatiquement les yeux.

Il l'emmena dans des détours qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée l'existence. Elle s'enfonçait dans les méandres des allées oubliées et des moins engageantes. La poussière s'accumulait dans les recoins expirant un souffle enfumé. Plus elle pénétrait dans ces dédales et plus l'obscurité s'intensifiait. Bientôt elle ne distingua plus rien. Elle commençait à respirer fortement, cette situation lui rappelant bien trop amèrement le chemin qu'elle avait fait avec Bouquet. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait totalement perdu son guide, elle se cognait souvent contre les murs exigus. Elle trébucha plus d'une fois sur quelque chose qui lui demeurait inconnu. Elle commençait à fortement fatiguer de ce court voyage remettant même en cause son choix. Tandis qu'elle peinait dans son périple, elle sentit qu'on la retint. Ces doigts touchèrent cette aide mystérieuse, elle effleura un tissu soyeux qui drapait des morceaux osseux. Lorsqu'elle remarqua les usuels orbes flamboyants, elle comprit à qui appartenait ces bras cadavérique qui l'enserraient. Par réflexe, elle détacha ses mains de lui. Elle sentit un bras qui glissa vers le néant mais l'autre restait fermement en place.

-Prenez mon bras, imposa-t-il.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, elle ne voulait avoir aucun contact physique avec lui. Quand elle percevait sa figure décharnée qu'il cachait sous des vêtements amples, une bile de répulsion lui remontait au creux de la gorge. Ces yeux semblaient commencer à briller davantage en une teinte rougeoyante. Craignant d'attiser sa colère, elle exécuta son ordre. Elle retint un tremblement avant de saisir une nouvelle fois cette chaire émaciée. Le reste de l'excursion se passa sans encombre sauf pour son malaise grandissant.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle qui n'avait rien à envier aux allées précédentes. Toute la pièce sentait la décrépitude comme si une moisissure persistante s'était incrustée au sein même de ces murs. Néanmoins, au centre trônait un magnifique piano à queue dont le bois verni aurait fait pâlir celui de n'importe quel salon de renommé. Il est assez étonnant de voir comment l'esprit humain s'accommode facilement des travers qu'il l'entoure lorsqu'il est ébahi. Christine resta pantoise devant une telle disparité, le grotesque de ce lieu était illuminé par la finesse de cet instrument. Son professeur enjamba en quelques volés la pièce et s'installa mécaniquement sur le siège. Son corps trop fortement allongé dépassait de loin le cadre de l'organe, il était si inhumainement courbé qu'elle ne sut si elle devait en rire ou en être effarée. Une grimace indécise se logea au coin de sa bouche. Il continua à se préparer sans se préoccuper de sa présence, elle demeura plantée à l'entrée de la pièce hésitant à se rapprocher. Il tordit ses doigts qui craquèrent sous la pression avant d'entamer quelques notes. Le moment fut éphémère mais déjà la mélodie sonnait de façon si clinquante dans ce réduis que Christine se demanda si toutes ces fantaisies n'étaient pas seulement un rêve étrange.

\- Alors, vous venez! Dit-il sèchement.

Dès lors le songe éveillé était brisé, Christine clopina d'un pas mal assurée à ses côtés. Elle ne put défaire ses yeux des mains de cet homme, il n'était pas courant pour un musicien de garder ses gants lors des exercices symphoniques.

\- Chantez.

Christine prit un certain temps pour répondre, elle était assez décontenancée par sa démarche taciturne. Elle s'attendait à plus d'indications pour les premières leçons. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait et même si elle avait acceptée assez ingénument ses cours, il lui inspirait encore une crainte à laquelle elle ne voulait se confronter.

\- Quelle chanson ? Se hasarda-t-elle.

\- N'importe.

Devant autant de loquacité, elle se contraria légèrement et se mit à réfléchir seule à une partition qu'elle maîtrisait. Elle opta pour l'aria qui lui vint directement à l'esprit

 _Mais d'où vient qu'il persiste à garder le silence?_ _  
_ _Quels secrets veut-il me cacher?_

Elle commença d'une traite sa cantate. Après seulement deux vers, elle fut surprise de constater qu'il ne l'accompagnait pas au piano, elle sentit un vent de panique naître, elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise pour l'acapela. _  
_

 _Au séjour de la mort devait-il m'arracher_ _  
_ _Pour m'accabler de son indifférence?_ _  
_ _Oh destin rigoureux!_ _  
_ _Ma force m'abandonne,_ _  
_ _Le voile de la mort retombe sur mes yeux!_

Elle poursuivit tant bien que mal mais ses insécurités refirent surface de manières prononcées et elle ressentit des soubresauts qui commençaient à poindre dans sa voix. _  
_

 _Je frémis, je languis,_ _  
_ _Je frissonne, je tremble, je pâlis,_ _  
_ _Mon cœur palpite,_ _  
_ _Un trouble secret m'agite,_ _  
_ _Tous mes sens sont saisis d'horreur_ _  
_ _Et je succombe à ma douleur. *_

Elle termina totalement insatisfaite de sa médiocre performance. Elle jeta un regard bref à la figure stoïque qui l'intimidait. Il s'était redressé pour l'écouter, son dos était fièrement droit, ses bras croisés et ses yeux semblaient clos car elle ne pouvait déceler leur lueur d'or habituelle. Ses pupilles ambrés revinrent faire surface et la fixèrent longuement.

\- C'est assez imparfait, commença-t-il, mais cela est normal. La pierre n'est une surface épaisse, elle ne peut devenir un diamant que si on la polît et qu'on enlève ses couches superflues.

Christine ne sut si elle devait prendre une telle comparaison comme une insulte. Elle était habituée à encaisser les remarques cependant la langue acerbe de son interlocuteur arrivait encore à la toucher. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il se leva brusquement et se plaça en face d'elle. Elle se sentit envahie par sa présence imposante. Toutes ses frustrations et ses doutes se dissipèrent quand il entama son acte.

 _Divinités de l'Achéron,_ _  
_ _Ministres redoutés de l'empire des Ombres,_ _  
_ _Vous qui dans les demeures sombres_ _  
_ _Faites exécuter les arrêts de Pluton,_ _  
_ _Vous que n'attendrit point la beauté, la jeunesse,_ _  
_ _Vous m'avez enlevé l'objet de ma tendresse,_ _  
_ _Oh, cruel souvenir!_

La voix prodigieuse de ses souvenirs n'était qu'une pâle représentation de ce qu'elle entendait à présent. Elle ressentait toute la peine dans ses notes célestes. Elle frémit à cette passion inconnue qui embrasait la pièce. _  
_

_Eh quoi! les grâces de son âge_ _  
_ _Du sort le plus affreux n'ont pu la garantir?_ _  
_ _Implacables tyrans, je veux vous la ravir!_ _  
_ _Je saurai pénétrer jusqu'au sombre rivage,_ _  
_ _Mes accents douloureux fléchiront vos rigueurs;_ _  
_ _Je me sens assez de courage_ _  
_ _Pour braver toutes vos fureurs! *_

Une complainte si intense l'embrassait de rage et désespoir. Elle ne put combattre cet assaut terrible et tomba en larmes sous l'émotion. Il lui tendit un mouchoir alors qu'il l'assenait déjà de directives.

\- Avez-vous remarqué comment je me positionne pour chanter. Vous ne faîtes pas assez travailler votre sternum, c'est pour cette raison que vous avez du mal à vous élevez dans les gammes plus aigus. Imitez ma posture.

Elle l'observa sous le voile encore humide de ses yeux et positionna ses jambes et son dos maladroitement comme lui. Elle avait du mal à assimiler ses instructions théoriques et il semblait mettre un point d'honneur à ne pas être trop près d'elle. Il fallut plusieurs remarques supplémentaires avant qu'il ne fût satisfait.

\- Bien, maintenant nous pouvons reprendre. Le choix de votre chanson est plutôt ironique.

Il fit une légère pause avant que sa voix recouvre une tinte plus amère.

\- Je vois à présent quels sentiments je vous inspire.

* * *

Raoul se retrouva encore une fois au sein du théâtre, la tentation de franchir ces portes à nouveaux avait été trop forte. Il fallait qu'il découvre qui était la jeune fille et peut être que son esprit serait enfin tranquille. Lorsque son frère, tôt ce matin, lui avait fait part avec quelques peu de désintéressement de sa réunion en tant que mécène Raoul avait pris l'occasion de l'accompagner en prétextant l'envie de prendre l'air. Il se serait bien passé de leur long trajet, Philippe n'avait cessé de lui narguer sa position militaire.

\- Quand je pense que mon petit frère veut se parer d'honneur dans la marine. Comment est le pôle Nord ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'aisance de te le décrire de manière entièrement inédite. Je suis persuadé que des écrits d'expéditions peuvent tout te résumer mieux que moi. Et puis, dans ces mers glacées, nous pensons davantage à la gestion de l'équipement et du navire.

\- Toujours aussi expressif, la marine ne t'aide pas dans ce domaine, ni à te faire filer ta silhouette filiforme. Il te faudra encore plus d'effort pour atteindre la glorieuse renommée de notre ancêtre Chagny de la Roche.

Raoul n'aimait guère ces radotages sur le prestige de la famille d'antan. Toutes les maisons nobles aimaient se rappeler l'illustre passé hégémonique avant la chute des rois. À chaque soirée mondaine, il avait l'impression d'entendre les mêmes conversations, les mêmes amertumes, les mêmes prières sur un retour inopiné de l'âge d'or. Il avait encore cinq mois à tenir, cinq mois avant de revenir à la réalité en communion avec la nature.

La réunion qui suivit n'apaisa pas son malaise. Richard et Moncharmin leurs vouaient un culte. Il suffisait de tendre grassement des billets pour être salué comme un bienfaiteur. Raoul attendit en retrait, laissant son frère faire commerce de leur fortune. Dans le fond, tout pouvait être marchandé; l'art, l'amour, la vie... Pourtant la dévotion ne fut pas constante. La plèbe voulait négocier les avances, une prime de vingt mille francs. Philippe ne tint pas son calme devant une demande de prestation si élevée.

\- Mais qu'allez-vous donc payer avec une telle somme ? Ne me faites pas croire que les costumes, les décors, les répétitions, les affiches et les divas accumulés arrivent à ce prix.

Les directeurs échangèrent un regard empli de doute. Un silence embarrassant commença à naître. Philippe ne se laissa pas impressionner par leur mutisme et garda sa posture souveraine: les poings sur la table, les sourcils arqués et les lèvres serrées.

\- Notre tranquillité, annonça Richard.

L'étonnement fut soudain, Philippe prit du temps à se décrisper avant de s'esclaffer nerveusement. Richard argumenta son exposé en révélant un bon nombre de lettres et d'exemples de phénomènes surnaturels dont ils avaient été les victimes. Les mécènes restèrent dubitatifs même devant ces preuves tangibles. L'incertitude et la crainte d'être rouées préoccupaient bien trop Philippe pour avaler toutes ces fadaises, il ne s'en énerva que davantage.

\- Vous voulez me faire croire qu'un esprit hante ce théâtre! Qu'il vous fait chanter sur la programmation et le choix des chanteurs! Mais vous vous payez de ma tête! Depuis quand un fantôme a besoin d'un salaire ? S'époumona-t-il.

\- Alors comment expliquez-vous le départ précipité et sans explication des anciens directeurs ?

Ni lui, ni son frère ne purent répondre. Philippe commença à atteindre des teintes de rougeur plutôt prononcées. Raoul fut quelque peu intrigué par cet échange. Son frère garda ses positions, il ne voulait rien démordre même si il en devenait absurde. Il lui somma d'aller interroger le personnel pour faire concorder les faits. Il ne rechigna pas à cette tâche, il pourra plus facilement remplir son propre objectif. Il ne vit pas le regard stupéfait des hommes de la pièce et même de Philippe qui se rendit compte de son emportement ridicule.

Il arpenta les couloirs descendant aux loges. Il put voir quelques spécimens du personnel. Les ragots fusèrent dans un flot infini. À côté, les dires des directeurs n'étaient que de vulgaires euphémismes. Les filles du ballet et du chœur avaient tendance à s'attarder à ses crochets placardant de grands sourires qui sonnaient aussi faux que son intérêt sur ce fantôme de l'opéra. Alors qu'il les lassait se pâmer, il vit une figure aux nuances rougeâtre passer devant lui, c'était elle. Il se débarrassa des importunes qui lui barraient le passage, tout en bienséance. Son masque d'hypocrisie fonctionna à la perfection et il se mit à la poursuite de cette image féminine. Quand il l'interpella, il eut une impression de répétition. Enfin presque car cette fois-ci elle ne sursauta pas. Elle était vêtue d'une robe grise terreuse qui ternissait son teint laiteux. Elle avait l'air de bon marchée et raccommodée à plusieurs endroits. Seule, son châle vermeil rehaussait le fard de ses joues blafardes.

\- Oui Monsieur ?

\- Désolée de vous déranger mais nous nous demandions si le personnel avait entendu parler d'un fantôme qui causerait des malheurs.

Il la vit blêmir légèrement et ses yeux fuyaient son regard. Il interpréta cela comme une grande timidité. Il eut peur de l'avoir trop brusquée. Elle fit tournoyer entre ses doigts un pan de son foulard pour se distraire ou pour faire passer son anxiété.

\- Je ne sais rien de plus que tout le monde. On entend que les directeurs reçoivent des lettres et parfois une voix immatérielle vient donner son avis et provoque la panique sur le plateau.

\- Comment était-elle cette voix ?

\- Nul part et partout à la fois... Je ne sais pas... c'est difficile à définir. Bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Mais selon plusieurs de vos collègues, c'est vous qui l'avez entraperçue lors d'une répétition et qui avez assistez au malencontreux et étrange accident d'un machiniste.

La jeune fille lâcha les brins de tissu et soutint son regard pour la première fois. Ces yeux limpides aux reflets lazurites lui remémoraient le calme de la mer. Pourtant ces pupilles étaient tout sauf apaisées.

\- Les ombres qui surgissent dans l'opacité des derrières ne sont que des illusions, il est facile d'imaginer être en prise avec un esprit vengeur. Quant à l'accident... c'est un très mauvais souvenir que je préfère ne pas me rappeler. Je pense que vous comprendrez ma réticence.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que souhaite... votre silence reste malgré tout dommageable car vous sembliez la mieux placée pour attester les propos des directeurs. Insista-t-il.

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas appris à ne pas vous immiscer dans les affaires qui ne vous concernent pas Monsieur le Vicomte. Lui reprocha-t-elle. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois me rendre à mes leçons de chant.

Elle le salua civilement, épousseta sa robe avant de s'empresser de partir. Il la contempla s'en aller en faisant virevolter son étoffe ondoyante. Le simple châle de laine se transforma en une écharpe écarlate qui s'échappait vers la houle des ressacs. Elle enflammait dans son sillon le paysage azuré. Dans ce mirage, il retrouvait les mêmes cheveux de pailles qui ondulaient à un rythme semblable que le lainage qui se perdait dans l'infini de l'océan. Il se souvenait à présent, de l'apparition de cette petite fille en Bretagne qui pleurait la perte de son habit.

\- Christine. Murmura-t-il

Raoul sentit l'air se rafraîchir brusquement, les lumières des lampes diminuèrent drastiquement le laissant dans une obscurité latente. Le feu rassurant vacillait sous le souffle d'un vent provenant des profondeurs même du théâtre. À son tour, il vit des ombres danser sur les parois. Le couloir devint étrangement inhospitalier et pour la première fois il se sentit troublé entre ces murs tourmentés.

* * *

La semaine fut exaltante et épuisante pour Christine. Son professeur était fortement exigeant et lui demandait toute sa concentration. Ces cours étaient si intensifs que même en dehors de ses leçons, elle ne faisait que songer à ces erreurs lors de la session précédente et comment ne pas lui déplaire la prochaine fois. Ces cernes s'étaient creusés de manière significative, son inquiétude ressortait dans ces récents traits maladifs. Néanmoins, un nouvel éclat vint scintiller dans ses yeux, celui d'un défi à surmonter. Elle traversa les dédales avec de plus en plus d'aisance sans se préoccuper de son insalubre éther qui l'avait interpellée au départ, elle en devenait même aveugle. Elle arriva dans la salle de chant emportée par cette fièvre litanique. Son professeur se tenait juste debout, à côté du piano, les mains croisées dans le dos. Elle espérait que cela faisait peut de temps qu'il attendait ainsi. Sans bouger, il ne tarda pas à lui marteler sa réprimande.

\- Vous êtes en retard. Sermonna-t-il.

Son timbre sévère n'était guère engageant. Il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé de la sorte même s'il était loin d'être chaleureux à l'accoutumé. Lorsqu'il daigna se retourner vers elle, ce ne fut que pour lui porter le coup fatal de son regard embrasé qui la médusa sous la force de sa réprobation.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas voulu vous manquer de respect. On m'a retardée après les répétitions. S'excusa-t-elle.

\- Peu m'importe, vous n'avez pas à être préoccuper par autre chose que la musique. Une quelconque distraction dans votre emploi du temps doit être écartée. Vous avez entamez un pacte avec moi, tachez de ne pas l'oubliez. Revendiqua-t-il.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, cela n'arrivera plus.

Il jaugea sa réponse avant de l'inviter à commencer la leçon. Ses yeux d'ocres devenaient moins lumineux comme s'il fut calmé. Ils reprirent les gammes. Il lui indiqua comment modeler sa voix à plusieurs échelles de bases. Elle était censée déjà connaître les fondements mais comme à chaque fois il déconstruisait tout son savoir en érigeant de nouveaux piliers plus solides. Elle l'examinait lorsque lui expliquait les notions. Il avait tendance à rester statique sauf quand il évoquait la musique. Dans ces moments-là, une passion naissante s'emparait de lui qu'il exprimait dans une voix et des gestes démesurés. Quand il sentit son regard scrutateur, il s'arrêta et redevint une effigie inébranlable.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- Vous savez que vous devenez un sujet de conversation de plus en plus courant. Cela commence même à atteindre les directeurs et les mécènes. Lui informa-t-elle dans un début invraisemblable de conversation.

\- Ces incapables, ricana-t-il, avant qu'ils ne deviennent un quelconque danger pour ma personne, j'aurai déjà bien eu le temps de me transformer en un réel fantôme.

Son amusement aurait paru inapproprié en des circonstances normales mais il était tout sauf ordinaire. Sa confiance sans faille ne faisait que renforcer le portrait qu'elle dressait de lui. Elle ne pouvait s'aider que de ses réactions ou de leurs échanges qui se concentraient essentiellement sur la musique. Après ce laps de temps, elle ne connaissait ni son visage ni son patronyme. Seulement, elle voulait en savoir plus comme si cela lui permettrait d'être moins lésée, décontenancée face à sa présence préoccupante.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Se risqua-t-elle dans l'ambiance détendue qui avait été instaurée.

Son assurance sembla défaillir l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle avait eu l'impression que ses yeux s'étaient élargis comme s'il avait été surpris de sa demande. Mais cela aurait pu n'être que son imagination, que son désir de le faire réagir tant ce fut éphémère. Le cynisme habituel ne tarda à reprendre le dessus.

\- Ah, le temps de l'innocence fut précaire. À peine une semaine et vous commencez à poser des questions ma petite Pandore. Pourtant votre foi doit bien vous enseignez que la curiosité est un péché mortel.

Même si ces paroles étaient inquiétantes, elle cru ressentir de l'amusement dans sa voix. Cependant elle n'était sûre de rien avec lui, elle devait à chaque fois se concentrer fortement pour deviner le peu d'émotions qu'il laissait transparaître.

\- Je ne peux vous appelez Monsieur éternellement. Osa-t-elle timidement.

Il marcha impétueusement, sa redingote tourbillonna à son passage et la dépassa pour se rassoir à l'instrument entamant quelques notes dans un rythme cadencée. Il semblait l'ignorer complètement.

\- Pour l'instant, professeur ou maestro suffiront. Dédaigna-t-il.

Elle sut qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus aujourd'hui. Elle se remit à chanter avec moins de conviction. Sa curiosité non rassasiée, elle se demanda qui pouvait bien être cet inconnu qui lui offrait des cours de chant, ce faux fantôme qui terrifiait le théâtre, cet assassin à la voix angélique.

* * *

* Tirades de l'opéra _Orphée et Eurydice_ de Gluck.


End file.
